Dance of the Heart
by Serene Fairy
Summary: A non-demon AU. Oga Tatsumi is the leader of a break dancing group at Ishiyama High, and he also has a baby brother named Beel. One day, a beautiful rich transfer student with a passion for dancing named Hilda transfers to Ishiyama from Macao. What will happen from this? Pairings: Oga x Hilda, Furuichi x Kunieda
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Beelzebub fanfiction. Just so you know, there is some slight OOC, but it's enough to make the story work. Essentially, this is an AU, that's kind of based off the Step Up movies, which were an inspiration for this fic. I absolutely love Oga x Hilda, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- A New Transfer Student<strong>

"Oi, Tatsumi!" my older sister Misaki calls. "I've just put some clothes on Beel-chan!"

"Ah, thanks," I thank as I pick up my baby brother. "Well, Beel, let's go."

"Da!" Beel agrees as I put him in my infant carrier.

My name is Oga Tatsumi. I'm sixteen years old, and a first-year student at Ishiyama High School, the worst school in all of Japan, with a 120% delinquency rate. I live with my older sister Oga Misaki, her boyfriend Suzuki Jiro, and my baby brother Beel. Our parents were killed when I was younger, so I have been living with Misaki for most of my life. My brother is a new addition to our family. I had found him by the river a few months ago. He was naked, with green hair (for some reason), and a yellow pacifier in his mouth. No name, no birth certificate, nothing. When Misaki and I called the police to find out who's baby he was, there was no information, so we decided to adopt him. His real name is Benjiro, but I like to call him Beel, after my favourite mythological deity Beelzebub.

"Oi, Oga!" my best friend Furuichi calls as I leave the apartment. "I have some news to share!"

I have to bring Beel with me to school, because when I tried leaving him in a daycare, he had caused so much chaos for the staff and the other kids that they wouldn't allow him in again. He's grown so attached to me, and I can't leave him at home, since both Misaki and Jiro work full time.

"What's the news?" I ask.

"We're getting a new transfer student!" he tells me excitedly. I stare at him in bewilderment.

"Huh?!" I ask. "Who the hell would even transfer to a school like Ishiyama High?!"

Furuichi grins. "And guess what? The new transfer student is a girl!"

My jaw drops. "That's crazy! Ishiyama High's a dangerous place to be a girl unless they join the Red Tails gang! Who is this girl?!"

"I don't know her name, but she's moving from Macao," he says. "She's a Japanese girl, born and raised in Macao. She's from a very rich family apparently."

I sigh. "Oh well," I say. "We'd better get to school fast. The others are waiting, remember? We should start our brand new year with a surprise breakdance!"

"Yeah!" Furuichi cheers. "And I'll videotape it! It'll be a great addition to my documentary!"

I chuckle. "So, you're making a documentary about breakdancing?" I ask. "Is that going to be your big _break_?" I laugh, realizing the joke I just made. "Ha! Get it?" I playfully nudge Furuichi as Beel laughs.

He laughs. "Yes, it will be my 'big break'," he replies.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm a breakdancer, ever since I was in middle school. I'm the leader of a group known as the JD Dancers, and we do a lot of break dancing flash mobs in our town, as well as occasional street performances during summer and spring. I actually founded it a while back, along with Furuichi, our DJ and cameraman. The group consists of Tojo Hidetora, Himekawa Tatsuya, Kanzaki Hajime, Kunieda Aoi, Shiroyama Takeshi, Natsume Shintarou, Oomori Nene, Tanimura Chiaki, and Hanazawa Yuka. We have a few members who attend St. Ishiyama High School as well, and they are Yamamura Kazuya and Fujisaki Azusa.

Furuichi knows how to breakdance, but he prefers to be our DJ, and his lifelong goal is to be a filmmaker, so he's currently making a documentary about breakdancing and how it changed us. He wants to use that documentary to make it into the film industry. Me, on the other hand, I want to become a doctor. I'm not really interested in fame and all that.

"Oi, Oga!" Tojo greets me as we arrive at the school. I nod.

"Hey guys," I greet the group.

"Da bu!" Beel says, waving. Kanzaki finishes his Yogurty drink.

"Finally, you showed up. So, are we doing a flash mob?" he asks.

"Idiot Kanzaki," Himekawa chides. "Oga emailed our dance schedule for today, and we're doing a flash mob this morning."

"Guys!" Kunieda says. "Let's act casual for now. Oga, give us our signal."

"And it needs to happen quickly, because Azusa and I have to get to school," Yamamura adds.

So, we just act all casual for a bit, before I make Beel shake his rattle. After that, I take off the infant carrier and hold Beel in my arms. Right then, a fast-paced song starts to play, and Kanzaki and Himekawa are the first to start dancing. All the nearby students stop what they're doing and watch as we all break into minigroups and do many cool moves. Finally, I'm the last to go. I set Beel on the ground before doing a fast, quick routine with a suicide move, various kicks, X-swipes, and a 2000 handstand before letting Beel do his own little dance. When we finish, we go back to our regular business.

"That was awesome!" Furuichi praises as we sit down in our desks. "We should do it again!"

"Yeah. Beel, you did pretty good too, right?" I ask, smiling at him. He cheers before giving me a small fist bump.

"All right, brats!" Our teacher, Saotome-sensei, yells, slamming his hands down on the desk. "We have a new transfer student here today. Her name is Hildegarde Rachmaninoff, and she's moved from Macao."

Right then, we all see the girl beside his desk, and we all stare in shock. All the girls in the class look shocked, but all the guys look with desire or dreamy eyes. And I can't blame anyone. The girl looks Japanese, but she has blond hair in a bun, green eyes, and a rather… big chest.

"Just call me Hilda," she says in fluent Japanese as she sits down in a desk near Tanimura.

_Wow… _I think. _She's gorgeous. I feel bad for her already. _And it's true. This girl is definitely going to have a number of pervy guys following her. She has the figure of a dancer, and she's a blonde bombshell, so guys are going to be attracted to her like moths to a light. Unless she decides to join the Red Tails and swear to never date men, and then she'll be safe.

"Rachmaninoff…" Furuichi says. "Isn't that a German name?"

Before he can continue, Saotome-sensei starts his lesson for today. Soon, the lunch bell rings, and I go up to the roof to eat my bento lunch. "So, Furuichi," I begin, taking a bite of my sushi. "This new girl, do you know anymore about her?" I ask.

"No," he says, taking out his laptop and plugging his video camera in. "Now, I just got to finish uploading, and…"

"Wait, you're uploading the videos at school?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Dabu?" Beel asks between sips of his milk.

Furuichi lets out a dry chuckle. "Didn't I tell you? My parents already don't approve of my dreams. They want me to become an accountant. They already hate the fact that I'm in Ishiyama High School, and that I'm part of a breakdancing group full of delinquents."

I smile. "So, you're kind of rebelling against them?" I ask.

He nods. "I'm doing everything in secret. That's why I often disguise myself whenever we do breakdancing in public."

"Speaking of that…" I grin. "You excited for the flash mob at that high-class mall that Himekawa told me about?"

Furuichi grins. "Hell yeah! I'm more than excited! I can't wait to see the jaws of rich people drop!"

"Aih dah!" Beel cheers, smiling happily as he shakes his rattle repeatedly.

"You're excited too, aren't you Beel?" I say, ruffling his hair. "Himekawa's providing us our 'rich people' clothing. Damn rich bastard." We laugh at that as we finish up our lunch.

After school, Furuichi, Beel, and I head down to our studio in the city. We've found an old abandoned dance studio, and made it our own. We've cleaned it, repainted the walls, and added our own personal decorations to the studio, such as posters, a TV, a fridge, and a gaming room. We've also added bunk beds and futons in some of the back rooms, in case we decide to all sleep over, which we have done occasionally, such as what we're going to do on Friday night.

"Everyone's ready?" I ask as I finish putting on the designer outfit that Himekawa has given me. "Okay, when we're at the mall, everyone act casual and normal, look in shops, but don't get lost! Half an hour before, I will send a text to everyone."

We arrive at the mall, and we all can't help but stare in shock. There are many designer names and fancy things in this mall. Himekawa turns to everyone. "Okay, we're going to split up. Kunieda, Tanimura, Oomori, and Hanazawa, you all go together. Fujisaki and Yamamura, you're together. Oga will be by himself as well as Furuichi and Tojo. Shiroyama and Kanzaki, you're together. And Natsume and I will be together. Now, split up."

I wander around some of the shops for a bit, before I end up in the food court, watching an episode of the popular anime _Gohan-kun _on my phone. Beel absolutely loves _Gohan-kun_, and it's also a favourite of mine. Not only does he love the anime, he also loves the manga, which is something we read together in the evenings before his bedtime. Right then, I hear a voice. "May I sit here?"

I look up and see the new girl Hilda. "Go ahead," I say as she sits down.

Everything is okay, until I hear her mumble something. "What's a guy like you doing with a kid at the hip? Don't tell me you got a girl pregnant," Hilda says, looking rather surprised.

"Oi, don't assume such things, woman," I say, annoyed. "This kid is my brother. I have to carry him everywhere, because he causes chaos if he's away from me for even a second."

She looks closer at me. "Wait, you're from Ishiyama High, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"What's your name?" she asks.

I open my mouth to answer when Beel suddenly babbles something. I look at the time. "Oh, look at the time! I'm sorry, I have to go now!" I hastily send the text to the group members. "See you around!" I run off without looking back.

I meet up with everyone in the main atrium of the mall. We assume casual poses, and soon, the song 'Live Your Life' by T.I. starts playing from the speakers, and we start to dance. Sure enough, people stop what they're doing and start watching us, even taking pictures and videos of us. Himekawa makes several girls squeal by shaking his head and letting his long hair flow freely. A lot of us even incorporate some of our fight moves into our dance moves.

During my dance, I suddenly notice Hilda watching us from one of the stores. On her face is a look of shock as I do a suicide move, but otherwise, I see pure awe and amazement on her face as she watches us dance. In that instant, it's like an intrigue has awoken. I suddenly want to know more about her, talk to her.

We finish up, and receive a lot of applause from shoppers and tourists even come up to us and take pictures with us. "Okay, guys, we have to go now!" Furuichi tells us.

"That was so much fun!" Kunieda says when we arrive at the studio.

"Yeah! Did you see those people taking their pictures with us! Crazy!" Hanazawa gushes.

"Dah!" Beel adds, giving me a little fist bump.

"Great work, guys!" I praise. "Now, it's kind of late, so we should go home. See you all tomorrow!"

Throughout the walk home, I can't help but think about Hilda. Yeah, she's definitely woken up some intrigue about her. I suddenly want to find out more about her, and get to know about her, especially after seeing her watching us with fascination during our routine. She's also at Ishiyama High for a reason, but I don't know why. I want to find out more, and I hope I do.

* * *

><p><strong>A suicide move in break dancing is when the dancer falls on their back on purpose, which looks really painful. If you want to see an example, I suggest going onto Youtube and watching some breakdancing videos, or try and watch the Step Up movies. Reviews and feedback are encouraged! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- A Secret Dancer<strong>

"Ne, Tatsumi," Misaki says to me this morning as I put a shirt on a stubborn Beel. "I saw the video of you guys dancing at the mall. Good job!"

"Thanks," I say distractedly. "Oi, Beel! Hold still! You need the clothes, wearing them is not an option!" I chide gently as I finally put the shirt on him. "Yeesh, if I left you to your own choice, you'd be running around in nothing!"

Misaki giggles at this. "Well, have a nice day! See you!" she says as she leaves.

I pick up Beel. "Okay, let's go," I say.

On our way to school, Furuichi and I suddenly see a group of ladies whispering and pointing at us, specifically me. "Look at him, carrying a baby with him to a delinquent high school!"

"What a punk! Having a kid and taking him to a trash high school?! Irresponsible!"

"Kids these days…"

I tense up, feeling annoyed at those ladies. _Quit assuming things, will ya?! Beel isn't even my child! He's my brother! _Having enough of their gossip, I turn to them. "Hey, Baby Beel's not my kid! He's my brother, and stop thinking that all delinquents are scum!" I scold.

"Oi, Oga! Just let them be!" Furuichi says, looking slightly panicky. I ignore him and continue glaring at the ladies.

"Just so you know, I might just save the life of you or your children one day!" I add before continuing to walk.

"Oga, what was that for?!" Furuichi asks me.

I sigh. "I'm just tired of people assuming that just because I go to Ishiyama High, I'm the scum of the earth or something," I say. "Not all delinquents are bad! Look at Tojo! He's got a part-time job! Kunieda's the daughter of the shrine keeper, and she fights for all girls. And you, you're an aspiring filmmaker!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, because we go to Ishiyama, people have bad images of us," he says. "We can't change it, sadly. But, it doesn't mean that we can prove them wrong."

I grin as we arrive at the school. "You're right," I say. "I'll become a doctor, and I'll show them just how nice I can be!"

"Speaking of jobs…" Tojo suddenly interrupts. "I heard you got a new job after you quit your last job, Oga. Why?"

I sigh. I had used to work at a fast food place to help get enough cash to support my family and to help organize more breakdancing mobs. "I quit because the manager was an asshat," I say. "I got yelled at because I gave a free meal to a crippled woman, since she didn't have much money on her. The policy of that place is to tell people who can't afford to buy anything to leave the place. Let me tell you, it was a hot day, and she was starving, and people were giving her dirty looks! So, after the manager yelled at me, I told him that I'm quitting."

"Da buh!" Beel agrees, frowning.

"Even worse, he always insulted Beel, calling him a dumpster baby and stuff like that," I add.

"Oh wow, that's harsh," Tojo says. "Where do you work now?"

"I work at the movie theater behind the box office now," I say. "I'm getting a much better pay, and the manager is a lot nicer and more open. In fact, I think Beel's helping gain more popularity!"

We all have jobs to chip in for our mobs and other expenses of the crew. Tojo works at a restaurant, Natsume works at a drugstore along with Shiroyama, Kanzaki works at a nearby convenience store, Kunieda and the girls work at a hair salon, Furuichi works at a manga store, Himekawa works at an arcade, and Yamamura and Fujisaki work at a gas station.

"You never did tell me your name." I look up from my desk and see Hilda, sitting next to me.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, sorry about yesterday. My name's Oga Tatsumi," I say. "Sorry for running out on you like that, I was in a hurry-"

"-to go and do a flash mob," she says, smirking slightly. "I saw it all. And that was some impressive moves you did. You know, I never thought you'd be a dancer. You seemed to tough to even pull off such skills."

Before I can come up with a witty retort to that comment, Saotome-sensei comes in to start his lesson. During the entire class period, I can't help but feel more curious about Hilda. I try and ignore this strange feeling at lunch today.

"Oi Furuichi," I say.

"What?"

"About the new girl Hilda," I begin. "She looks Japanese, but her name's German. Why's that?"

"I dunno," he replies. "All I know is to not make her angry…" he shudders.

He then tells me that Yamamura told him how he once saw her kick a guy straight down the hallways when he had made a pass at her. I stare at Furuichi in surprise. "Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's like a she-demon!" he says, shuddering.

"She was at the mall yesterday, when we did that dance," I say. "I saw her out of the corner of my eye. She looked both amazed and shocked."

"Ehhh?! Hilda-san was there?!" he asks, surprised. "I didn't even notice!"

"You know, speaking of girls…" I begin, smirking slightly. "Kunieda seems to have a thing for you."

He looks at me in surprise. "Huh?! What makes you say that?"

I look at him. "She's been dropping little hints here and there, Furuichi. How can you have not noticed?"

"There's no way that Kunieda-senpai likes me," he says. "She's a second year, and I'm a first year! Besides, I think she likes you more."

I wave my hand. "Nah, she doesn't like me like that. I like her as a good friend, anyways," I say.

As we walk back to the classroom, we suddenly hear some angry shouts from another room. We peek in through the window and see Hilda, yelling through her phone. "Why can't you let me be myself, Father?" Pause. "It's always about the company for you!" Pause. "You're never happy, you can never be pleased! No matter what I do, you-" A long pause. "You know what? I'm done talking to you." We leave just as she ends the call.

At the end of the day, I'm walking by our dance studio when I suddenly hear some noises. Quietly opening the door, I hear the sound of music and I suddenly see Hilda inside, wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants, breakdancing. However, there's something different about her dance. Her moves seem to have the grace of a ballerina, allowing the dance to have a sense of beauty in it. It's quite mesmerizing to watch, and even Beel watches with fascination. Her body glimmers with sweat, and it makes her bangs stick to her face as she does an upward kick, moving gracefully to the music, completely unaware that I'm watching her. An idea forms in my head. I could make Hilda a member of the JD Dancers.

The song ends and she stops dancing. I immediately give myself away by applauding. She turns to the doorway in surprise. "O-Oga?!" she asks, surprised. I smirk.

"Nice dance," I say. "I never knew you danced."

"What are you doing here?" she asks, assuming a defensive stance.

"Oi, oi, I could ask you the same thing, since you're in my studio," I say, smiling slyly. "You've trespassed on someone's property."

"I thought this was abandoned," she says. "Don't tell anyone about this." My smile grows wider.

"I'm afraid you have to put up with the consequence of this," I chuckle. "Join my dance crew, and you're off the hook."

She looks surprised at me. "Your dance crew?"

I nod. "Become one of the JD Dancers, Hilda. It's quite clear that you have talent, and I think that being in my crew can help you show your talent. Besides, you're new here, and you should make some friends." I hand her a slip of paper with my number. "Let me know if you're joining."

I turn and start to leave when she calls for me. "Oga!" I turn. She looks at me. "I accept. I'll join your crew."

I nod. "Good."

During the walk home, I send a text to the others, letting them know about the new member. "Well, Beel?" I ask. "Looks like things are going to get interesting, huh?"

"Da buh!" Beel agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to add Chapter 3 as well. Reviews and feedback are encouraged. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- A New Member<strong>

The next day, after school, I walk with both Hilda and Furuichi to the studio. "Wow, I can't believe Hilda-san's actually joining our crew!" Furuichi says. "But, why's she joining?"

I grin. "I caught her in our studio last night," I say. "She's a pretty good breakdancer, and I think she should use her talent in our crew."

Hilda looks at Furuichi. "I don't think I've met you. What's your name?" she asks.

"I'm Furuichi Takayuki, but you can just call me Furuichi," he says. "I'm the DJ and the cameraman of the JD Dancers."

"JD Dancers…" Hilda says. "What does the name mean?"

"Juvenile Delinquent Dancers," Furuichi replies. "Since we are delinquents of Ishiyama High who breakdance in public."

"But what about you?" she asks. "Why don't you dance?"

"Oh, I prefer to be the DJ, and I videotape the dances we do," he says. "I'm also making a documentary about breakdancing, and I interview the members and they talk about how breakdancing changed them and stuff like that. I want to be a professional filmmaker one day."

We walk into the studio, and I see everyone hanging out and talking. Majority of the guys are busy playing video games, while the girls are watching some episodes of _Gohan-kun_. Natsume looks up from the video game and sees us.

"Looks like Oga and Furuichi are back," he says. He then notices Hilda. "And there's a girl with them."

"Everyone!" I call, grabbing their attention. "This is Hildegarde Rachmaninoff, and she's our new member."

"Ehh? The new girl from Macao?" I hear Oomori ask.

"Crazy!" Hanazawa exclaims.

Kunieda is the first to come up to her. "I'm Kunieda Aoi from the second year," she introduces. "It's nice to meet you. These girls are Oomori Nene, Hanazawa Yuka, Fujisaki Azusa, and Tanimura Chiaki."

"And these guys are Natsume Shintarou, Tojo Hidetora, Kanzaki Hajime, Shiroyama Takeshi, Yamamura Kazuya, and Himekawa Tatsuya," I say.

Yamamura looks at Hilda. "Wait, I think I've seen your sister at St. Ishiyama," he tells me. "Is her name Yolda Rachmaninoff?"

Hilda looks at him in surprise. "Yes. Is she in your class?"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Furuichi asks.

"I have three. Yolda, Isabella, and Satura," she says.

"Why are you separate from your sisters?" Oomori asks.

"Oi! Enough nice talk!" Kanzaki snaps as he takes a sip of his Yogurty. "I want to see this chick do some dancing before we all agree that she's worthy of being in our crew!"

"I agree," Himekawa says. "Even though she's a bombshell, I want to see if she's actually good, instead of making things up and expecting us to believe her just because she's rich and hot."

Hilda glares at the both of them. "Oh really? Are you two so far ingrained in the dumb blonde stereotype that you assume every blonde-haired girl fits the stereotype?" she asks in an icy tone.

Kanzaki steps up and glares at her. "Oi, woman, don't you dare say such things! Just 'cause you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm gonna spare you a heel drop!"

"Kanzaki…" I say in a warning tone, but they don't pay attention to me.

"Try me," Hilda smirks. Right then, they're both blocked by a wooden sword, and they turn to Kunieda.

"Kanzaki, knock it off," she scolds. Right then, she smirks. "It's time for the you-know-what!"

He blanches, and I can't help but laugh. "No, not that!" he protests.

Kunieda's smirk only grows wider. "Oh yes. You know what the consequence is for starting a fight. Nene-san, turn on the TV."

Soon, Furuichi, the other guys, and I are cracking up with laughter as we watch the girls, Beel, and a humiliated Kanzaki do the Pudding-Pudding Exercise on TV. I'm so glad that Kunieda came up with that rule, because it's really funny. Basically, we've all come to an agreement that if anyone in the crew starts a fight, they have to do a kids' exercise called Pudding-Pudding Exercise. There have been times when I had to do those exercises, but it's a hilarious punishment.

"Puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, pududing! Doskoi!" the girls all chant along. "Now I feel like eating! Now I feel sleepy!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Hilda asks, raising an eyebrow. I'm currently wiping away tears of laughter, while Furuichi collapses from laughter as he continues to record this on camera.

"Oh, well…" I try and speak between laughs. "We have a rule that… that if one of us… were to… to start a fight… then they'd… they'd have to do… these little kid exercises!" I say before I break into a fit of laughs and fall back.

"Man, I'm so glad that Kunieda came up with this!" Yamamura laughs. "Good job, kid!" he praises Beel.

"Da!" Beel gives a thumbs-up to Yamamura.

Soon, the exercises stop, and all the girls cheer. Kunieda then turns to Kanzaki. "There you go!" she says.

"Dammit…" he mutters. "Oi, quit laughing!" he snaps at us.

I get up, wiping away tears. "And there you have it," I say to Hilda, who just has an amused smile on her face.

"This is JD Dancers behind-the-scenes!" Furuichi jokes.

"Oh, Hilda," I say, just remembering the cause of this. "Why don't you show us some moves? Furuichi, put on some music."

"Got it!" he says as he walks to his DJ turntables and puts the Beats headphones around his neck. "Hilda-san, do you have any song requests?" he asks, turning on his video camera.

"Yes. I want you to play 'Break it off' by Sean Paul and Rihanna," she says. Furuichi nods and starts to play the song.

As the song starts to play, Hilda breaks into a quick-paced dance and we all stand by and watch. She does a very skilled and almost graceful breakdance with elements of ballet in them, as well as some slightly provocative movements. Yep. She's definitely got talent. She's definitely worthy to be in our crew. Hilda finishes the routine with an X-swipe before posing.

We immediately break into applause. "Nice moves," Natsume praises.

"Yeah! That was a crazy dance, Hilda-chan!" Hanazawa adds.

"And there was a touch of ballet in the dance as well," Kunieda comments. "I admire your skills."

"Nice job, Hilda!" Fujisaki says, giving her the peace symbol.

"Good job," Kanzaki says grudgingly.

I smile. "Well, let's welcome Hilda as one of us!"

Tojo grins right then. "Let's all celebrate this with pizza from the restaurant I work at! Tell me, what toppings do you all want on your pizza?" he asks, holding his phone up.

"Plain cheese!"

"BBQ chicken!"

"Pepperoni!"

We yell out our choice of toppings until Tojo shuts us up before calling. "Yeah, this is Tojo. I'd like to order one cheese pizza, one BBQ chicken pizza, one pepperoni pizza, and one vegetarian pizza!"

Soon, after a long wait, the pizzas come. As we eat pizza and drink melon soda, Hilda turns to me. "It's been a while since I've had some good pizza," she says. "This is actually pretty good."

"Aih dah!" Beel looks at me with begging eyes. I sigh and give him a tiny bit of cheese pizza, big enough for a baby to eat.

"Here, now eat in peace," I say to Beel. I turn back to Hilda. "Yeah. Pizza from Tojo's restaurant always tastes great. They oven-bake their pizzas, in order to make it taste more 'Italian'," I say. Right then, the girls all take Hilda to go and sit with them.

As the girls all start chatting away, I go over to where the guys are sitting. "Ne, Oga, how did you know about her skills?" Shiroyama asks.

"I caught her dancing in our studio yesterday," I say. "I looked inside, and saw her dancing. I then told her that she should join the crew, and she agreed."

"Interesting," Yamamura comments. He looks over to the girls and a drop of sweat runs down his forehead. "Looks like all the girls warmed up to her immediately."

"Yeah," Natsume agrees. "Although Hilda-san does seem a bit cold and distant."

"Come to think of it, you're right," I agree. "She seems kind of distant. I'm pretty sure she'll warm up, though."

"Da bu da," Beel adds, nodding his head.

"She better," Kanzaki grumbles under his breath.

"Oh shut up," Himekawa says. "Don't be a sore loser, just because you were forced to do the Pudding-Pudding exercise."

We all try not to laugh at that memory. A small vein appears on Kanzaki's head. "Shut up or you're all gonna eat a heel drop!" he threatens.

"Oi!" Kunieda's voice makes him freeze. "Do I have to make you do the Pudding-Pudding exercise again?" she warns, making him blanch and causing all the girls to laugh.

So, this is how we usually spend our Friday nights. We do some dance and help each other out with homework, before ordering takeout meals, and then we either play video games for the rest of the night, or we watch movies. We also sleepover in the back rooms. The guys have one room, and the girls have another.

After a while, I see Hilda stand up. "I have to go home now," she says.

"Are you sure?" Kunieda asks. "You can sleep here if you want. We have an extra futon in the back room."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think it's best if I go home," she replies. "My driver's here to pick me up right now. I'll see you in school, everyone."

"Okay, good night!" I call as she walks out.

That night, I'm the last one to fall asleep. As I listen to the sounds of the other guys snoring away, I find my thoughts drifting to Hilda. Damn, I've never been this intrigued before. Hilda's dance earlier on seems to have captivated me, because now I suddenly want to find out more about her. Too bad I couldn't talk to her yet. However, I plan on finding out more about her in school.

I turn over, Beel's sleepy coos the last thing I hear before sleep takes over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Once again, reviews and feedback are encouraged. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Learning about Hilda<strong>

Monday has finally come, which means I can find out more about Hilda. When I arrive on the school grounds, I suddenly see Killer Machine Abe and Good Night Shimokawa come up to me. "Oh-ho-ho, so this is Oga, the Baby-on-Back Breakdancer!" Abe growls.

"You're gonna get a great good night!" Shimokawa taunts.

I smirk slightly. "Well, if you want me to fight, then at least say so," I suddenly see Hilda from the corner of my eye. Without thinking, I quickly run over to her, putting Beel in her arms. "Oi, Hilda, I need you to hold onto Beel for me."

I turn back to the two second-years. "Bring it on now!" I snarl. Sure enough, Shimokawa lunges at me first. I quickly dodge the attack before doing a backflip over him and tripping him over with a leg spin. When Abe attacks, I do a kick and flip him over.

"Oi, listen up," I say. "I have no interests in starting any fights, but I will fight only if the situation calls for it. Now, leave me alone."

I go back to a confused, annoyed Hilda. "Since when did I become your babysitter, huh?" she asks as she hands Beel back to me.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my brother to be involved in a fight!" I retort. "Anyways, why'd you even transfer to our school? St. Ishiyama has a much better reputation than ours, and it's usually the first choice for a lot of transfer students, so why not go there?"

"I wanted to transfer here. That's all there is to it!" she replies stubbornly.

Well, looks like I'm only able to get only that out of her right now. I'll try and interrogate her at lunch. I sit down in my desk and give Beel his favourite rattle to play with. Suddenly, Saotome-sensei calls on me. "Oi, Oga!" I look up and see a math problem on the board. "Come up here and solve this equation!"

I walk up to the board and pick up the chalk. Right then, I look at the equation and think for a moment. _Wait… how do I do this again…? Ah! Now I remember! _I start writing the solution step-by-step on the board. "Done!" I say, smirking as I walk back to my desk.

"Good," he says. "Now, listen up, you brats. Math is an important thing! You'll need it for the rest of your life, no matter what you become!"

Whoa, since when did he become a motivational speaker? He blows some smoke from his mouth as he smokes his cigarette. I put a hand over Beel's mouth. "Uh, sensei? May I change my desk? I don't want Baby Beel to inhale the cigarette smoke," I ask politely.

He nods. "Go ahead. Tanimura, can you switch seats with Oga?" he asks.

So, now I'm sitting beside Hilda, away from Saotome-sensei's smoking. Soon, the lunch bell rings, and I make my way up to the roof as usual. As I give Beel his milk, I see Hilda come up onto the roof. I raise an eyebrow. "Huh? What're you doing here?"

"I would like to sit here," she simply says, opening up a bento box.

I take a bite of the croquette in my bento lunch before turning back to Hilda. "So, Hilda. I have a question. Even though you look Japanese, your name is German. How come?" I ask.

She smiles slightly. "You're not the only one who asks that question," she remarks. "My mother is Japanese, but my father is a German-Japanese man. So, I've inherited more of my mother's Japanese features."

I nod. "You also said that you have three sisters, right? Why are you attending a different school from them?" I ask.

Hilda lowers her eyes. "When I was living in Macao, I used to attend a very prestigious academy there. At that school, practically all the students were rich and wealthy, so when we moved to Japan, I chose to rebel a bit and transfer into Ishiyama High, so I could have a bit more freedom."

"Well, in a way, there's not much freedom here," I say. "At Ishiyama, there's a very, uh, deadly atmosphere. It's like a survival of the fittest kind of thing. You have to either fight back or be a punching bag. In fact, before we came here, Furuichi was actually a relatively peaceful guy, who rarely liked to fight. After coming here, he had to take self-defense classes to toughen him up."

"Even then," Furuichi's voice interrupts us. "I'm still a punching bag. I'm no match for a lot of the gangs and other delinquents here."

He sits down next to us, holding a Yakisoba bread. "Hey, how'd you manage to get that?" I ask.

Furuichi smirks slightly. "I bought it from the school store this morning," he says. "This way, I won't have to face the crowd of barbaric delinquents, fighting over the last Yakisoba bread." He unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite.

"No wonder people call you the Strategist!" I say.

Hilda chuckles. "That's pretty clever, actually," she says.

"Da buh!" Beel exclaims, giving Furuichi a thumbs up. He smiles and ruffles Beel's hair.

"So, Oga," Hilda begins. "You say that Ishiyama High is a very tough school, has a dangerous atmosphere, and is essentially a life-or-death thing, hm? Well, if it's all that, why do you bring a baby to such a school?"

I chuckle sheepishly. "Well, you see, I tried leaving Beel in a daycare on the first day, but… that didn't exactly work out well. He had grown so attached to me, that he apparently threw a huge temper tantrum at the daycare, and none of the staff members could calm him down. Hell, the principal received a call from them, and they were practically pleading with him to have me take my brother back, so I had to leave school early to pick him up."

"You can't leave him at home?" she asks.

"My sister and her boyfriend both work full time," I say.

She smiles at Beel, who's now playing with a set of toys. "So, why does he have green hair?"

"I honestly have no idea," I say. "That's just how he looked when I found him."

_It was a few months before I started senior high school. I have just finished my shift at work, and now, I'm at the river, just thinking to myself. I always like to go to the river to think, since it's a calming place, and I enjoy watching the reflections of the sun and the moon in the water. As I'm about to leave, I suddenly hear a noise._

"_Huh? Who's there?" I ask, turning around. To my surprise, near the river, is a baby boy, staring up at me with curious eyes._

_The baby is completely naked and rather dirty. He has green eyes, messy green hair, and a yellow pacifier in his mouth. I stare in surprise. What's a baby doing here? I bend down and hold my hands out. "Oi, come here. Shh, it's okay," I try and say in a soothing voice. Unfortunately, I have no experience in consoling anyone, so my voice sounds kind of forced._

_He reluctantly crawls up to me and I pick him up. "Okay, kid. I'm going to bring you home with me," I say. I need to find out who's child he is, and where he's from. _

_I arrive back at the apartment. "I'm home!" I call. Misaki and her boyfriend Jiro look up from the couch._

"_Welcome- Tatsumi! Why's there a baby with you?!" she asks, looking shocked. _

"_I found him by the river," I say. "I couldn't just leave him by the river like that!"_

"_Whose child is he?" Jiro asks. I shake my head._

"_I don't know," I say. "This is how I found him. I think we should call the police and find out who he belongs to."_

_So, we call the police and tell them about the baby. "I'm sorry miss, but there are no records of this child at all. No name, no birth certificate, nothing. I'm thinking that this kid was born in secret, and the real parents decided to abandon him," the officer says. _

"_Then, we'll take care of this kid!" I declare. Misaki looks at me in surprise._

"_Tatsumi, are you sure about this?" she asks. I nod._

"_He'll be my little brother," I say. "I'll take care of him, since I found him."_

"So, yeah," I finish. "Since then, Beel's been my responsibility. However, there are some people who automatically assume that Beel's my child, and they give me dirty looks. I'm always having to explain that he's my brother, not my kid."

"Is Beel his name?" Hilda asks.

"His real name's Benjiro, but I like to call him Beel," I say. "Everyone in the crew often calls him Beel, since he likes the nickname."

She smiles slightly. "I kind of envy you, Oga," she says. "You have a healthy sibling relationship with your little brother. With me, it's an on/off thing with my sisters."

After school, as I head home, I make a turn into the local cemetery, holding some flowers. I stop at the family grave, where the ashes of my parents are. I place the flowers in front and replace the incense sticks. "Hey Mom, Dad," I greet quietly. "I can't believe eight years have passed already. I'm in high school right now, but it's a pretty bad high school."

"Da bu?" Beel coos curiously. I smile sadly.

"Beel, these are your parents," I say. "Unfortunately, they died before I found you. However, I'm sure they would've loved to meet you." I turn back to the grave. "I have a new little brother. I found him by the river, so Aneki and I adopted him. His real name's Benjiro, but I call him Beel."

I place the flowers at the foot of the grave. "I'm going to make you proud one day, Mom and Dad," I say. "I'll become a doctor, and I'll live a long and happy life."

That night, after making sure Beel has gone to sleep, I decide to plan out another flash mob, this time in the Ishiyama Shopping Square, which is a shopping strip. I plan for it to be two days from today, and I proceed to send the text to everyone. I think that this will be a good opportunity for Hilda to make her debut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. Once again, reviews and feedback are encouraged. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Breakdancing and Ballet?<strong>

"Looks like everyone's here," I say. We're at the Ishiyama shopping strip right now, and it's Hilda's first time here.

"So, today will be Hilda's first debut as an official JD Dancer," I say. "So, let's split up, and I'll text everyone about fifty minutes later. I'll show Hilda around."

I don't know what made me decide to show Hilda around, but I think that I can talk to her a bit more, and possibly get to know her. I suddenly smell some fresh croquettes from the usual snack stand. "Oh, looks like they're selling some fresh croquettes! Want one?" I offer.

"I don't want to eat one now, if we're going to be dancing," she says. "We'll get cramps otherwise."

"Well, we can buy some and have them later," I say. "I mean, even Beel can't resist these croquettes, right?"

"Dabuh!"

I smile as I turn to the woman at the counter. "Three croquettes, please," I request. "One crab, one cream, and uh… what kind would you like, Hilda?"

"If there's anything spicy, I'll have one," she replies.

"Okay, and one wasabi croquette," I finish. The woman smiles and hands me three paper bags with the croquettes. Once I pay for them, I hand the one with the word 'wasabi' on it to Hilda.

She looks at me. "You like croquettes?" she asks.

"I love them," I say. "My mom used to make them all the time when I was a kid. Her homemade croquettes were always the best. My sister makes some pretty good ones as well. Beel also loves these. He'll eat one while watching _Gohan-kun_, and pay no attention to anything else."

"You refer to your mother in the past tense," she observes.

I look down. "Y-Yeah, I did," I say. "She was killed eight years ago, along with my dad. I was called out of class to the principal's office that day, and I was told by my sister and by a police officer, that my parents were killed in an office fire."

Hilda gently touches my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she says sincerely. "That must've been really hard."

I nod. "Yeah. When I was told about their deaths, I just broke down," I say. "I'll never forget the day when I was told about their deaths."

"_Could Oga Tatsumi come to the principal's office, please?" the voice on the intercom announces. I'm in the middle of elementary school English class when the announcement is made. I walk down to the office, ignoring the teasing of my classmates._

"_You wished to see me?" I ask, opening the door. To my surprise, I see a crying Misaki, and a police officer. Misaki is eleven at this point, three years older than me. _

"_You are Oga Tatsumi, right?" the police officer asks._

"_Aneki, what's going on?" I ask, confused. Misaki wipes away a few tears._

"_Mom and Dad… they're… they're…" she whispers sadly. The officer gently pats her shoulder before touching mine._

"_I'm very sorry to tell you this," he starts. "There was a fire at the office where your parents worked at. Both of them were killed in the fire, unfortunately."_

_I feel my world stop. My parents were… dead? I let the officer's words sink in. "No…" I whisper sadly. "No! No!" Right then, I break down in tears, crying along with my sister, who holds onto me as we continue to cry. Our parents were gone forever. We'd never get to see them smile, hold us, or feel them kiss our heads. We were all alone now, so we had to watch out for each other now._

"After the funeral, we had to move in with our grandparents," I explain. "Unfortunately, they died when I was in middle school, so then it was just us. We moved out of their home, and we've been living by ourselves ever since. Misaki had done a lot of part-time jobs to help sustain the both of us."

"I'm really sorry," Hilda apologizes. "For a kid so young to go through all that, you've come a long way."

I smile slightly. "Thanks." I look down at my watch. "Well, I guess it's time to dance," I say. I take out my phone and send the text, before meeting in the main area of the Ishiyama Shopping Square.

Once everyone arrives in the square, I give the signal to Furuichi. He starts playing a remix of the song 'Move Shake Drop', and the girls are the first to start dancing. Soon, Hilda starts to show off her moves. She does an impressive dance with skilled breakdancing moves, as well as a few ballet moves. Her movements are graceful and smooth, and once again, I can't help but admire her moves. _Her moves are more than just breakdancing… it's almost like art! _

We finish the dance, and receive a lot of applause from the other shoppers and tourists. "Man, I love being a part of this group!" Yamaura says happily when we arrive at the studio.

"Hilda-chan, you have some crazy moves!" Hanazawa gushes.

I walk up to Hilda. "Hilda, the way you danced back there, it was really good, like art," I say. "How do you manage to breakdance so gracefully?"

She blushes slightly. "It's because I took ballet," she tells me.

_I thought so! _I think to myself. "You did ballet?" I ask.

"When I lived in Macao, I used to take ballet at a very formal dance school. However, I never really enjoyed it much," she says.

"Why not?"

"You see, I never really felt… free," she explains. "Ballet has kind of restricted movements, but breakdancing allows me to move my body freely. My father doesn't really approve of breakdancing that much, however."

"Really? How come?" I ask.

"My father believes that ballet is more classy and artistic, and that breakdancing is rough and too… un-ladylike. And, since I am from a rich family, he expects me to act more 'ladylike', but I was able to quit before we moved here."

I look around. Fortunately, everyone has left already. "Can you show me some of your ballet dancing?" I ask. "I'm honestly interested in seeing how you do ballet."

"Uh, sure," she says reluctantly. I watch as she starts to do a graceful dance, pointing her toes and doing several leaps and spins, and once again, I'm mesmerized by her movements. Beel watches in fascination as Hilda stands on the tips of her toes.

"Wow…" I say softly. She really is amazing at dance.

When she finishes, I applaud. "That was awesome," I praise. Right then, an idea comes into my head. "So, Hilda, do you think you could teach me a few ballet moves? I'd also like to get the same kind of grace in my breakdancing."

Hilda looks surprised for a moment, but nods. "Sure thing."

Looks like things are going to get interesting from now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Once again, reviews and feedback are encouraged. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Ballet Lessons<strong>

"So, Oga, I've noticed that you and Furuichi are kind of close to each other," Hilda observes during lunch. "How did the both of you become such good friends?"

"Well, you see," I begin. "We actually met in middle school, the worst years of our life. He was being picked on by some of the older kids, so I scared them off. He kind of stuck to me afterwards, like a roach, but he did so, because he felt safer in my company. My sister even encouraged this friendship, saying that it would be good if I had a friend, and it would help me out."

Hilda smiles. "It must be nice to have a good friend," she says. "I didn't have many friends in Macao. I had a few, but I found it hard to make friends at that school, because everyone seemed to only talk about their family businesses and all that. My only close friends are a preteen girl named Lamia and a teenage girl named Angelica, and they're both the daughters of my butler and driver Alaindelon."

"Actually, in middle school, it was kind of rough for both Furuichi and me," I recall. "We were basically the outcasts of the school, and we got picked on a lot. Guys were physically harmful, but girls… man, I still remember some of the things they said to me."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I found that even though guys like to hurt others physically, it was the girls that hurt emotionally," I say. "They loved to call us names and tell us that no one likes us and all that. It hurt a lot, even more than a punch in the gut. The cruelest they ever were was when they taunted me about my dead parents. I never even told anyone, and just recently, I found out that Furuichi had been suffering from depression in middle school. He's recovering pretty well, though."

"So middle school toughened you up, basically?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah. It made me reluctant to get close to anyone. I had developed some pretty bad anger issues at that time, in which the smallest insult could set me off. However, I turned to breakdancing to help me calm down, while Furuichi turned to filmmaking. I had formed the JD Dancers in the last few months of middle school, actually."

"How did it go around so fast?" Hilda asks.

"I went over to Ishiyama High to recruit some people," I say. "My sister knew some people, and I talked to them. They were reluctant at first, but they joined eventually."

I remember something right then. "Oh, right, about the croquette I bought you the other day," I remember. "How'd it taste?"

She smiles. "It was spicy, but I loved it," she says. "No wonder they're so popular here."

"Oi, Hilda. I don't know if I asked you yet, but what does your family do?" I ask.

She looks down. "My father is the CEO of a major spa and resort company that has locations throughout Asia, and in other major cities that are near the ocean. I rarely see him, because he's on a lot of business trips around the world," she tells me.

I nod. "So, you must live in a large house, with many servants, huh?" I ask, a slight teasing tone in my voice.

"Yes, I do," she says. "However, in all honesty, I actually like the company of the servants, especially that of Alaindelon, Lamia, and Angelica. They're very kind and understanding, and they make me feel less lonely in such a large mansion." She turns to me. "What does your sister do?"

"My sister works at a children's home as a social worker," I say. "Her boyfriend works as a police officer. And we live in an apartment, that's not too far from the studio and the school."

"That's quite convenient," she says. Right then, she smirks slightly. "Are you ready for your ballet lesson?"

"Y-Yeah, just don't tell anyone else about this," I say. "I'll become a laughingstock otherwise."

She laughs. "Don't worry. It's our little secret between us," she reassures me.

"Thanks." For some reason, I decide to tease her a bit more. "So, Hilda, what kind of area do you live in? Is every building there a high-end version of a normal one?"

Hilda gives me a 'really?' look. "Well, yeah, some buildings are more high-end than usual ones," she replies. "Restaurants, malls, and other shops, they're all more high end than others. But, I don't see why you're teasing me about it."

I laugh. "Well, that's the fun of not being rich. We get to poke fun at the rich lifestyle and all that," I say. "Right, Beel?"

"Aih da!"

After school, we go straight to the studio. I've already texted all the other members that there's no meetings or practice today. When we arrive at the studio, I change into a pair of black mens' tights that Hilda has given me, and a white muscle shirt. I step out of the change room and see Hilda, dressed in a white leotard and black tights, with a pair of ballet shoes on her feet.

"Okay, now let's get started," she says. "To start, we have to do a bit of stretching."

"Hold on," I ask. "What kind of ballet do you do? I've heard there's three different types of ballet, right?"

"Yes, there's three: classical ballet, neoclassical ballet, and contemporary ballet," she replies. "I know a mix of the three, so I'm going to teach you a bit of the three types."

After we warm up, she starts to teach me the basic ballet moves. The moves are fairly simple and easy to master, but Hilda's very strict whenever I get something wrong.

"Oga! You have to bend your knees just a bit when doing a plie!" she corrects. "And your toes aren't pointed enough!"

After the lesson, I find myself unusually exhausted as I drink some water. "Damn, why am I so tired all of a sudden? Breakdancing never usually wears me out this much!"

Hilda chuckles. "Probably because you're not used to being so stiff in body movements," she says. "Ballet requires you to do something like that, hm?" She wipes her forehead with a towel. "Well, that's all for today. I'll see you another time, Oga." She walks out of the studio, where her driver is waiting for her.

"I'm home!" I call as I enter the apartment.

"Welcome home!" Misaki calls as she walks up to the door, holding her nose. "Ew, Tatsumi, you stink! Go take a shower!"

"H-Hey!" I retort. "Cut me some slack! The new girl from Macao has been teaching me ballet!"

Misaki smirks slightly. "Ooh, ballet, huh? And just what made you want to learn ballet?"

"I want my breakdancing to have a more graceful style to it…" I say.

"Okay, now, I'll take care of Beel-chan for you, and you go shower! Seriously, you smell terrible!" she teases.

I go into the bathroom, turn on the shower, and step into the hot water. As I stand under the shower, I can't help but think about the lesson she gave me. It was tiring, for sure, since ballet also requires a lot of patience. However, I also kind of enjoy Hilda's company. I think things are definitely going to become very interesting in her company.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a very fun chapter to write. Reviews and feedback are encouraged. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Dancing Police Officers?!<strong>

I suddenly feel my phone vibrating in the middle of Saotome-sensei's lesson. _That's odd. My phone never usually goes off during class time. _I ignore it and continue to focus on the Japanese poem that's being taught to the class. After class ends, I pull my phone out and see a text message and a voice message from an unknown number. "Huh," I mumble, looking at the text message.

_**Oga Tatsumi! Yeah, we know who you are! This is the MK5, and we challenge you to a Flash Mob challenge! Meet us this Friday at the Ishiyama Train Station on platform 12 at 6:30 pm! Prepare to be crushed, JD Dancers! **_

"MK5…?" I decide to listen to the voice message.

"_You have one new message, sent today, at 3:00 pm._" I put the phone to my ear and listen to the message.

"_Oi, Oga! How dare you ignore my call?! This is Ikari, the leader of the MK5, Ishiyama's strongest! We've heard all about your little dance crew, the JD Dancers, hm? They've been all over the news recently! Now, I propose a challenge! You and your crew, meet us on platform 12 of the Ishiyama Train Station this Friday at 6:30 pm, and prepare to be crushed by us! You may have more members, but we're much stronger than you are!_" The voice message ends and I save the message, deciding to show it to the crew.

"Da bu?" Beel looks at me curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," I say.

The MK5 are one of the gangs at Ishiyama. They were suspended a while ago for their cruelty and disregard of the rules. Despite calling themselves 'Ishiyama's Strongest' (when they really aren't), they're pretty pathetic, actually. The members are known as Ikari, Shimamura, Nakata, Chatou, and Buu, and they all wear ties.

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here today," I say at the studio.

"Yeah, why? I was planning on playing video games for the rest of today!" Kanzaki snarls.

"What's the reason, Aniki?" Yamamura asks. I pull out my phone.

"Listen to this," I say, playing the voice message on speakerphone. The message plays once again, and I see everyone looking rather surprised.

"Wait… the MK5 are challenging us?" Shiroyama asks.

"Pfft, those guys are pathetic!" Himekawa scoffs. "They can't even win the fights they start themselves!"

"What's the MK5?" Hilda asks. Kunieda rolls her eyes.

"They're the most pathetic, stupidest gang in Ishiyama, and yet they consider themselves to be the strongest," she explains. "Like Himekawa said, they can't even win the fights they start."

"I once heard that when they challenged the Red Tails, Kunieda defeated them so badly that they had to be sent to the hospital!" Furuichi says.

"Those guys are crazy!" Hanazawa adds.

"Crazy stupid," Tanimura says. Tojo nods.

"Yeah. They're not the brightest tools in the shed as well," he agrees.

"Very well then," I say, smirking slightly. "I'll give 'em a call and tell them that we accept." Right then, my phone rings. "And speak of the devil." I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oga Tatsumi, is that you?" a guy asks.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"This is Ikari, the leader of the MK5, and we challenge you to a-"

"I know, I already heard your damn voice message!" I snap. "I hate it when idiots like you repeat themselves a thousand times!"

I hear him laugh smugly. "Well, do you accept our challenge? As an added bonus, you get to choose the music. Also, to make things interesting, we'll be using improv in our dances!" he declares.

"We accept," I say. He laughs on the other end.

"Well then, prepare to get your ass kicked, JD Dancers!" Ikari laughs before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket, a smile slowly forming on my face. "What is the one thing that delinquents fear the most?" I ask casually, smirking when everyone stares at me in confusion.

"Police officers," I say when no one answers the question.

"What're you getting at, Oga?" Furuichi asks, confused.

"For the dance-off, I've decided something," I say. "Let's give them a real surprise by showing up in police uniforms!"

Right then, I see Kanzaki and Himekawa grinning slightly. "That's a crazy idea!" Hanazawa says.

"Breakdancing police officers," Yamamura muses.

"Me likes it!" Fujisaki praises.

"They'll be wetting themselves once they see us dressed as cops!" Tojo laughs.

"Wait, how are we going to get cop uniforms?" Oomori asks.

"My sister's boyfriend is a police officer," I say. "I'll ask him if he can lend us some uniforms. Or, if he can't lend them to us, we'll just make our own. Now, let's discuss how we can plan this out."

"Here! I have an Ishiyama Train Station map!" Furuichi declares, pinning the station map up on the bulletin board.

"All right, guys. There are different lines that connect to the main station," I start. "What I'm suggesting, is that some of us go to different stations and take trains to Ishiyama Station."

"Why can't we all just show up at the same time?" Yamamura asks.

"Well, I was planning to have some of us arrive at the Ishiyama Station platform, just as the dance off starts, and get off the train and join the people who are on platform 12. Wouldn't that be more badass?" I ask.

"That sounds like a clever strategy!" Kunieda agrees. "Now we need to decide which stations we will choose, who will go to those stations, and how we can time it right."

"Yeah," Furuichi agrees. "The stations that are closest to the Ishiyama Station are the Mikasa Station in the Mikasa district and the Akihabara Station in the Akihabara district. Now, I looked at the train schedules, and there are trains that leave at 6:15 pm, and they are a 15-minute ride to Ishiyama Station."

"So," I start. "Kanzaki, Shiroyama, Natsume, and Himekawa will be taking the train from the Mikasa Station. Coming from the Akihabara Station will be Kunieda, Tanimura, Hanazawa, and Oomori. Hilda, Furuichi, Beel, and I will be at Ishiyama Station, as well as Tojo, Yamamura, and Fujisaki."

Fortunately, platform 12 at Ishiyama Station is a side platform, and both trains from Mikasa and Akihabara arrive at platform 12. I can't help but grin to myself. Things are definitely going to get interesting.

Friday finally comes around, and I have managed to get the police officer uniforms from Jiro. Now, Tojo, Yamamura, Fujisaki, Furuichi, Hilda, Beel, and I are standing on platform 12, trying to act as professional as we can. I see Tojo holding a cup of coffee, sipping it as he talks to Yamamura and Fujisaki.

"You excited for this, Beel?" I ask.

"Da!" Beel says excitedly. Yes, I somehow managed to find a police officer costume for a baby.

"I wonder what people will say when they see us dancing, when we're dressed like cops," Furuichi muses.

"They'll definitely be surprised," I say.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you see a bunch of breakdancing cops," Tojo jokes.

After a while, I look at my watch and see that it's almost time. I pull the small amateur radio device on the police uniform and hold it near my mouth. "This is Officer Oga, and we have our five suspects, the MK5 just up ahead," I say.

Right then, Furuichi starts to play a rap song with a police siren sound in the beginning, and the two trains arrive, and soon, everyone gets off. As the song starts to play, we slowly walk up to the MK5, who look surprised and scared. A look of shock and recognition immediately crosses their faces as Kanzaki and Himekawa start breakdancing.

After the two of them finish, two of the MK5 start to breakdance, and I'll hand it to them, they're pretty impressive. As our dance battle continues, I see many people watching in surprise and also recording the dance battle. Throughout the battle, we take turns doing our own, improvised dance and so do the MK5. Soon, it's my turn, and I step up with Hilda.

We start doing a breakdance with touches of ballet in them, doing moves that Hilda taught me. As she does a backflip, I do an a la seconde spin. As I do a series of windmill moves, Hilda does some graceful spins and X-swipes. We end the dance battle with a suicide move as the music finishes.

We receive some crazy applause, and it's clear that our crew won. "Ha! Take that, MK5!" Hanazawa teases.

"What?! How could you beat us?!" Ikari asks, shocked.

"Let's just say that we were creative," Natsume adds.

When we arrive at the studio, we decide to celebrate our victory with some melon soda. "Good job everyone!" I praise. "We really did well in surprising everyone! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone toasts. I smile at Hilda.

"You did awesome as well," I praise, and I swear I see her face turn red for a slight moment.

Ever since I met Hilda and got to talk to her, I've been feeling a lot warmer and more... optimistic. What could this mean?


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy Chapter 8! Reviews and feedback are encouraged, once again. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- A Surprise Visit<strong>

"Finally!" I exhale, closing my Biology and Health Sciences textbook. I've recently talked with the principal, and asked him if I could do some extra study sessions at St. Ishiyama on the weekend. He agreed that every weekend, I have to go to St. Ishiyama for some extra classes that could actually help me get into a good university.

Right now, I'm sitting in the main room, studying biology and health sciences, and I've just finished studying. Both Misaki and Jiro have gone out for the day, leaving me and Beel alone in the apartment. "Oi, Beel! Would you like to watch some _Gohan-kun_?" I ask.

"Da!" Beel cheers excitedly as I turn on the TV. Fortunately, the episode is just starting. As Beel sings along to the opening theme song, I suddenly hear a knock at the door.

"Oh, come on!" I groan. I just sat down, and now I have to get back up! I walk up to the door, leaving Beel on the couch, watching the TV with fascinated eyes. I open the door, and to my surprise, Hilda is standing at the doorway, wearing a black sleeveless dress and a white cardigan. She also holds a pink frilly umbrella.

"Hilda? What're you doing here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, hold on, come in."

"Thank you," she thanks, walking inside.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask as she removes her shoes and puts down her umbrella.

"Well, I was just curious to see as to where you lived," she says. "I also kind of wanted to see Beel again."

We walk into the main room and Hilda sits on the couch next to Beel, whose eyes are still stuck on the TV. "Hold on, how did you find out where I lived?" I ask.

"Oh, I just called Furuichi and asked him for your address," she replies nonchalantly. "So, what have you been doing?"

I shrug. "Nothing much, except for some extra studying," I say. "I'm doing some weekend classes at St. Ishiyama to help improve my chances of getting into university."

"Is that so?" she asks. "You know, from the way you've been working in class, you could easily be a student at St. Ishiyama."

I let out a dry laugh. "St. Ishiyama's way too expensive," I say. "Besides, I don't think they'd want any 'delinquent scum' ruining their image. Anyways, what have you been up to? And what's with the formal getup?"

"Oh, nothing really," she says. "Just been doing homework, and practicing my dance. To answer your other question, I tend to wear nice clothes around the house."

I take another look at her, and see that her left eye is still covered by her bangs. It's always been covered, but for an unknown reason. "Why do you cover your left eye all the time?" I ask. She looks down before lifting her bang, revealing a very discoloured left eye. While her right eye is bright green, this is a pale yellow.

I stare in shock. "Wh-What happened?" I ask.

"I have heterochromia," she tells me. "That's a condition in which one iris is a different colour than the other. With me, it's a genetic thing, meaning it was passed down from some relative. I was made fun of a lot when I was a child, so I often wore an eyepatch when I was younger. Now, I've had my bangs styled so that it will cover my left eye."

"You were made fun of?" I ask. Hilda nods and she shows me a photo of her. She looks around five-years-old in the photo, and on her left eye is a black eyepatch.

"Yes. Kids would call me some pretty mean names, and it just got worse when I started wearing the eyepatch. They would call me names like 'pirate freak' and even 'cyclops'," she recalls. I gently touch her shoulder.

"Don't let those words get to you, Hilda," I say. "In all honesty, I think you look kind of cute, with and without the eyepatch. Especially now. The fact that you have one of your eyes hidden just makes you look mysterious."

She looks at me in surprise. "Y-You mean that?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I do," I say sincerely. She gives me a soft smile, and for some reason, it sends a warm feeling in me. I can't help but smile back.

"Dabuba dah!" We suddenly hear Beel cheering as Gohan-kun defeats Baron Unko once again in this week's episode. Hilda chuckles at this.

"He's quite cute…" she says, blushing slightly as she playfully ruffles his hair.

I let out a small laugh. "You put him in front of _Gohan-kun_, good luck with trying to regain his attention for half an hour," I say.

"He loves _Gohan-kun _a lot, hm?" Hilda asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I also love it as well," I say. "It's something I grew up with. Even now, I sometimes like to watch both the old and the new episodes." I turn to her. "So, what do think of the crew so far?"

She smiles. "I really like being a part of the crew," she says. "It's like a family there. Kunieda's a very sweet girl, and she even offered to show me around the city of Ishiyama, and the other girls are very nice and friendly. All the guys, while some of them are real idiots, they're all very good people."

Right then, I hear the door open. "I'm home!" Misaki calls.

"Welcome home, Aneki!" I call back. She walks in along with Jiro.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen you before," she says to Hilda. "What's your name?"

"Hildegarde, but you can just call me Hilda," Hilda introduces herself.

"Aneki, this is the new student from Macao," I say.

"Oh, right!" she says. "Tatsumi's told me a lot about you."

For some reason, I feel my face heat up when she says that. "A-Aneki?!" I protest, but she continues to talk as if she never heard me.

_Well, Misaki's definitely warmed up to her immediately… _Suddenly, she turns to me.

"Hey, Tatsumi," she begins. "I'm planning on making curry and rice tonight for dinner, but I don't have many of the ingredients. Could you go out and buy some for me? Hilda-chan, you can go with him as well."

"Okay," I say, putting on my sneakers and grabbing my wallet. I then put Beel in the infant back carrier and strap the carrier onto me as Hilda puts her shoes on.

The sun is already setting when we leave the house, but fortunately, the grocery store isn't too far off. "Your sister's a nice person," Hilda casually comments.

I nod. "Yeah, she's nice when she's in a good mood. However, when she gets mad…" I shudder as I trail off. "Well, let's just say that she basically becomes a she-Hulk."

"Have you ever witnessed her anger?"

"Once," I recall. "That was when a bunch of guys were picking on me. She was in high school at the time, and she caught them picking on me. Since she's the founder and former leader of the Red Tails gang, she really unleashed her fury. Those guys practically wet themselves, but she still beat the crap out of them, and they were sent to the hospital."

Hilda chuckles. "I think I've developed a new respect for your sister," she says.

"Dabu aih da!" Beel coos, shaking his rattle eagerly.

On our way to the grocery store, we pass by a group of girls. As we pass by them, their unpleasant whispers and gossip suddenly catch my ears.

"Oh wow, that guy's hot!"

"But look at the girl next to him."

"Ugh, what does he see in _her_?!"

"She's just begging for attention. Look at her dress, it's so… ugh!"

"Look at them. He has her baby on his back. Don't tell me that a hot guy like him got that slut pregnant, and is forced to look after their kid!"

"He deserves so much better than that tramp."

I tense up, already feeling like scolding those girls. I turn to Hilda, and if looks could kill, those girls would have died a very slow, painful death by now. Without thinking, I turn to the girls. "Will you shut up?" I ask harshly, glaring at them. "First of all, this baby is my brother. Second of all, this girl is my classmate. Lastly, she's not a slut, and she's not begging for attention. Leave us alone and get lost."

The girls suddenly stop gossiping and hastily walk away. I smirk slightly, turning back to Hilda, who has a surprised look on her face. "Was it necessary to go that far?" she asks.

"Well, just by seeing the way you were shaking in anger, I knew you were probably going to impale them with your umbrella or something," I say. She looks at me.

"You fool," she scolds, hitting my shoulder lightly. "How can I impale someone with an umbrella?"

I shrug. "I don't know, you'd probably draw a sword out of the umbrella, or something like that."

Hilda rolls her eyes before smiling softly. "Well, I appreciate what you did. Thanks."

We arrive at the grocery store and start looking for the groceries that Misaki needs. "How do you manage to care for Beel so easily?" she asks.

I smile slightly. "It was tough at first, since he wasn't used to a lot of things, like clothes. Even now, it's a struggle to get him in clothes every morning. If I left him on his own, he'd gladly wear nothing. He's a fairly easy baby to take care of," I say. "But when he throws a tantrum, it's like dealing with a demon child. In fact, his period of night crying lasted for four nights."

She looks at me in surprise. "Wow. How'd you manage to calm him down?"

I chuckle dryly. "We tried everything. I tried calming him down in a hot bath, but he hates being soaked in hot water. We tried feeding him, changing him, heck, we even played with him all weekend so that he'd tire out, but that still didn't work. It only worked when I let him watch an entire marathon of _Gohan-kun _and then he finally went to sleep."

"Sometimes, when I have trouble falling asleep, I watch a soap opera on TV and I can go to sleep," Hilda tells me.

I look at her in disbelief. "You watch soap operas?" I ask, surprised. She nods sheepishly.

"Yeah, I like the drama for some reason," she says.

"Misaki once made me watch an episode of a soap drama on TV with her," I say. "I fell asleep. The plot was too confusing. Something about how a married woman was in love with her husband's brother and was having an affair with him, and she thought her husband never knew but he knew all along… it was generic and there was too much drama. After that, I just developed a rather strong dislike for soap dramas, since the plots are too generic and dramatic."

Hilda chuckles. "I think I saw that episode," she muses.

"I prefer to watch anime and play video games," I say. "_Gohan-kun _and _Dragon Quest _will beat soap operas for me any day."

I finally find the item I was looking for, and we go to the next aisle. "What do you plan on doing after high school?" Hilda asks.

"I want to become a doctor," I say. "I want to prove to everyone that a delinquent can sometimes turn out to be an everyday hero. What about you?"

She smiles slightly. "I want to go into dancing, and go to somewhere like Juilliard School in New York, but I have to inherit the business and work alongside my father," she says. "Although, I know that professional dancing won't really help me succeed in life. If I try and make a career out of dancing and I fail, at least I have a backup career."

The sun has already set by the time I'm done, and the Ishiyama nightlife is already starting. Almost every building in sight has lights on, and all the signs are lit up. In a way, it's a comforting sight, reminding me of how fun Ishiyama can occasionally be. I see many people walking through the streets, mainly maid cosplayers of maid cafes, and families taking a walk.

"Downtown Ishiyama's not that bad," Hilda remarks. "It looks kind of pretty when all lit up."

I nod. "Yeah," I agree.

"I know this sounds random, but have you ever travelled?" she asks me.

I think for a moment. "Not really. The only real trip I ever went on was a school trip to Osaka, at the end of middle school. However, I've done occasional trips with the crew, but they're usually small visits to places like the local theme park Ishiyama Land, and an onsen. We're planning a trip to Okinawa, soon."

She smiles. "Sounds like fun," she says. "I've travelled to a few places, mainly because of my father's business. Out of all the places I've been to, I really like Singapore. It's a very nice city."

I smile. "I hope to travel around the world one day," I say. "It sounds like a lot of fun to travel to all these places."

"Da buh!" A now awake Beel agrees.

"What does 'da buh' even mean?" I ask, glancing at Beel. Hilda chuckles slightly.

"We're home!" I call as we walk through the front door.

"Welcome home!" Misaki calls back. "Oh, Hilda-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

She shakes her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to impose on you and your family," she replies politely.

"Oh, it's fine! We gladly appreciate the company!" Misaki insists. HIlda eventually gives in, and even helps Misaki in making the curry and rice, while I sit and do a bit more studying as Beel watches more _Gohan-kun_. Soon, dinner is ready, and we're now all sitting around the table, eating dinner.

"So, I heard you're a part of my brother's dance crew, hm?" Misaki asks Hilda, who nods, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. He caught me breakdancing in his studio, so he encouraged me to join," she says. "His crew has some weird rules, like if anyone starts a fight, they have to do a kids' exercise."

Misaki laughs. "Yeah, I heard about that," she says.

Jiro turns to me. "By the way, I saw the police flash mob that you guys did," he says. "I showed it to some of my other colleagues, and they all thought it was quite creative."

I grin. "Thanks again for letting me borrow those uniforms," I thank. He smirks.

"No prob," he says. "I'm glad that you and your dance crew aren't like the usual brainless delinquents I often catch vandalizing some building or the other, or brawling in an alley."

I snort. "Well, some of the guys can do brainless stuff, but we're not all that bad," I say. "But I agree, some of the guys at Ishiyama are real idiots."

"Da bu da." Beel nods his head.

"Oi, Tatsumi!" I turn my head and see Misaki smiling at me. "You know, Hilda's a very nice girl. You'd better not let her go." She winks at me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn away.

"Thank you for the dinner," Hilda thanks. "It was very delicious. As much as I'd love to stay, I have to go now, since my driver's here."

"Okay," I say. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow… Tatsumi." With that, she leaves.

That's the first time she called me by my first name. Strangely, I find my face heating up.

"Oooh, looks like someone's in love…" Jiro teases. "Look at the redness!"

I glare at him. "Shut up! It's not like that!" I protest, getting up. However, I can't help but feel a slight warmth from the fact that she called me by my first name, and this warm feeling still lingers even as I'm playing _Dragon Quest_. I try to ignore the feeling as I concentrate on defeating the final boss of the level I'm on.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided to write this chapter from Hilda's POV. I might show a few chapters from Hilda's POV in the future, but the rest of the story will be told from Oga's POV. I wanted to show what Hilda's thoughts are of the crew. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Family<strong>

The days continue to pass, and Tatsumi and I have gotten closer to each other. That brown-haired delinquent has been occupying my thoughts for quite some time now… and I liked it. Even now, as I eat the eggs benedict that the chef prepared for me for breakfast, I can't stop thinking about him.

"Why're you smiling like that, hm?" Yolda asks me mockingly. "Don't tell me you actually fell for some delinquent scum. Have the boys at Ishiyama poisoned your mind already?"

I give her an icy stare. "Shut up, Yolda," I say sternly. She looks at me, a false look of surprise on her face.

"Oh my," she responds. "Suddenly telling me to shut up? What happened to your sense of manners and class? Of course, you lost it once you enrolled in Ishiyama. That's why St. Ishiyama is a lot better. At least we have class and manners there."

"Yolda, that's enough," Isabella chides. "We have to get ready for school now. And don't mock Hilda for her choice of school."

I finish getting ready and take my school bag before walking out to the limousine. When I sit inside, to my surprise and joy, I see Angelica and Lamia sitting in the limousine. "Lamia! Angelica!" I greet happily.

"Long time no see, Hilda-nee sama," Lamia says, brushing away a strand of her pink hair from her face.

"Dad decided to let us go in the car with you. How's Ishiyama High School for you?" Angelica asks as we drive to the school.

"It's not too bad," I say. "Compared to what Yolda and Satura made it out to be. Sure, some of the guys are very barbaric, but it has it's upsides."

"Oh, and what might these upsides be?" Lamia asks, raising her eyebrows. "Are there hot guys who are true gentlemen in a sea of pervs?"

I shake my head. "It's actually a breakdancing group I've joined, called JD Dancers," I say. "They're kind of like a family to me."

"You joined a breakdancing group?" Angelica asks, surprised. I nod.

"Hilda-sama, we're here," Alaindelon tells me. The door is opened and I step out after saying bye to Lamia and Angelica. To my surprise, I see Tatsumi waiting for me by the school gates, Baby Beel in his infant back carrier.

"Yo, Hilda!" he greets, waving to me.

"Da bu aih da!" Beel coos at me. I smile in greeting.

"Good morning Tatsumi. Good morning Beel-chan," I greet. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I won yet another battle in the battle of putting clothes on Beel," he says. "And I bought some sweets as well. Mochi ice cream." He hands me a small bag. "I didn't know what you would like, so I got you a green tea, chocolate, and strawberry flavour."

I silently accept the sweets, wondering why he did so. I take out one of the sweets and take a bite. The sweet flavour of strawberry fills my mouth immediately. "Mm, this is pretty good," I say. He smiles.

"You like them?" he asks. "Mochi ice cream is one of Beel's favourite sweets, second to manjuu, amanatto, and daifuku."

"This is my first time having a mochi ice cream," I say. "Thanks for the sweets, Tatsumi." He grins as we walk into the classroom.

Throughout the class period, I'm unable to fully pay attention to the Japanese poem being taught, even though I'm listening to the lesson. For some reason, I can't help but be curious as to why Tatsumi went as far as buying sweets for me. I don't think I've ever seen Tatsumi being this kind to anyone.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, hm?" I ask at lunch. "You're suddenly buying me sweets?"

"You don't like it?" he asks.

"No, it's not that," I say. "I'm just curious, that's all."

Tatsumi rolls his eyes. "Don't read into actions too much, Hilda," he says. "I bought them 'cause I thought you might like them."

I nod slowly, watching him prepare Baby Beel's milk. "So, Hilda," he starts. "Which mochi ice cream flavour do you like the most?"

"Green tea," I say. He nods.

"Oh, and by the way, we're having a games night at the studio tonight," he says. "Video games, movies, and snacks. You should come."

I nod. "Sure thing," I say.

"We're also going to be planning out our trip to Okinawa," he tells me. "Himekawa's booked the hotel rooms and flight tickets, but we all chipped in."

"When do we leave for Okinawa?" I ask.

"Once summer break starts," he says. "I'm looking forward to it, especially since it's a perfect opportunity to do a summer flash mob. I mean, beaches and breakdancing? Who wouldn't want to do that?"

I can't help but chuckle. "You know, you've gotten a lot better in your ballet moves," I tell him. And it's true. We've been practicing a lot together, and Tatsumi has gotten a lot better, and it shows in his breakdancing.

As we walk through the halls after lunch, a rough looking guy suddenly comes up to me. "Oh wow, aren't you a hottie?" he says, a lecherous grin on his face. "Why don't you ditch this loser here and come with me? I'll show you how to have a good time."

I give him an icy glare. "Leave me alone, you filthy trash," I snarl coldly.

"Oooh, rude! Listen here, I'm gonna teach you some manners!" Suddenly, I see Tatsumi's fist collide with his face, sending him flying into a wall.

"She said to leave her alone, didn't she?" I see Tatsumi glare at the guy. "So leave her alone and get lost! And shut up before you wake Beel!"

I force myself not to laugh when the guy runs away, shaking like a coward. We continue walking down the hallway when we see a rather unusual sight. The second-year girl Kunieda is trying to talk to Furuichi, who's looking nervous and confused.

"So, Furuichi," Kunieda asks. "You know, there's a new movie coming out. Would you like to see it with me?"

Before the guy could answer, the bell rings, so it's time for class.

After school, I'm walking to the studio when I see Kunieda walking in the same direction. "Hi Hilda-chan!" she greets.

Kunieda Aoi, the former leader of the Red Tails gang. She's a rough, no-nonsense, strong girl, and a good fighter and dancer. She's also a very sweet girl and is like the protector of all the girls at Ishiyama. I nod politely. "Hi Kunieda," I greet. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess," she says, shrugging her shoulders. "So, Hilda-chan, how're you liking Ishiyama so far?"

"The school's okay," I reply. "Even though majority of the guys are pervs, there are a few who aren't."

The black-haired girl giggles. "Yeah. I took a big risk when I quit the Red Tails, along with Nene-san, Chiaki-san, and Yuka-san. However, we're pretty good fighters, so we're fine on our own."

"What made you quit the Red Tails?" I ask.

"It was when Oga and Furuichi invited us to join his dance crew," I say. "I joined because I really love breakdancing, and so did Nene-san and Chiaki and Yuka." However, I can see a faint blush on her face.

"Are you sure it's not because you had a crush on Tatsumi?" I ask, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. She looks at me in surprise.

"Wha-?! No! I only like Oga as a friend!" she insists.

We arrive at the studio and start setting things up for the games night. Soon, everyone else comes in with some food and drinks. I look around the room, and I can't help but smile at the sight. Tatsumi, Furuichi, Tojo, Kanzaki, and Himekawa are busy playing _Super Smash Bros Melee _and cheering each other on. To my surprise, I see Kunieda walk up to the guys. "Can I play too?" she asks.

"Uh, sure," Tojo says, handing her a controller. Tatsumi turns to me.

"Oi, Hilda! You wanna play?" he offers.

"Okay," I say, taking the controller from him. I choose Zelda, while Kunieda chooses Kirby. After choosing our battleground, the game starts, and I find myself unable to control my character. Tatsumi notices and shows me how to play and gives me some tips.

Soon, I end up defeating Kunieda with the tips that Tatsumi gave me. All the guys whoop and cheer. "Nice one, Hilda-san!" Furuichi praises. "For someone who's playing for the first time, you've done pretty well!"

Now, I continue to watch Tatsumi and Furuichi battle it out, as Tatsumi plays as Pikachu and Furuichi plays as Link. I see Kunieda giving Furuichi some tips, and sure enough, he beats Tatsumi.

"Okay, guys!" Oomori calls. "Let's have some food. Hilda-chan, we made something especially for you."

To my surprise, I see a tray of egg tarts, a bowl with Galinha a africana, some almond biscuits, and a plate of pork chop buns. Kunieda smiles. "These are all Macanese dishes that the girls and I made," she says. "We thought that you might be missing Macao, so we decided to try and make these."

"Forgive us if they're not that good," Tanimura says.

"It's our first time with Macanese cuisine after all," Hanazawa adds.

I can't help but smile at the kind gesture. Kunieda really is a great person to be around. "Thanks," I thank sincerely. It's been quite some time since I had the familiar, Chinese/Portuguese dishes that I practically grew up with. I take a bite of the pork chop bun, and the mouthwatering flavour fills my mouth. I smile at the girls. "It tastes good."

Furuichi takes a bite of an almond biscuit. "Mm, this is really good!" he praises. "Who made the biscuits?"

Kunieda looks down, her face slightly red. "I… I did," she stammers. "Nene-san made the pork chop buns and Yuka and Chiaki made the egg tarts. We all helped out with the galinha a africana."

Furuichi smiles at Kunieda. "You're a good cook, you know that?" he compliments, causing her to blush and stammer more.

"Macanese food tastes pretty good," Yamamura says as we all eat the galinha a africana.

"Aih da!" Beel exclaims, taking a bite of an egg tart. Tatsumi smiles at him.

"You like it?" he asks as he takes a bite of his pork chop bun before turning to me. "So Hilda, what do you think?"

I smile at him. "I can't believe we're all eating Macanese cuisine together," I say. "It's been a long time since I had some of this food."

"I'm glad you like it," he says.

After we finish eating, we all decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. "So, Himekawa," Yamamura begins. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm… dare!"

Yamamura grins slightly. "I dare you to let your hair out of its pompadour and wear it down for the whole of right now, and tomorrow!"

The rich third-year reluctantly agrees as he lets his hair down. "Okay now. Kanzaki! Truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

Himekawa smirks. "If you were to be locked in a room with somebody in this group, who would it be?"

To my amusement, Kanzaki looks down in embarrassment. "P-Probably Hanazawa," he mumbles. Said girl stares at him in surprise.

"Ehhhh?!"

"Oooh, you have a crush on her, don't you, Kanzaki-kun?" Natsume teases.

"Shut up, or you're gonna eat a heel drop!" he snarls.

"Moving on!" Furuichi interrupts, turning to Tatsumi. "Oga, truth or dare?"

He thinks for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to go and hug Hilda!" I suddenly feel the blood drain from my face, before it quickly heats up. Tatsumi also looks surprised, and I can almost see a faint blush on his face.

"F-Fine." He walks up to me and awkwardly wraps his arms around me. Even though it's a dare, I feel a warmth in my heart as I put my arms around him, inhaling his musky scent. He quickly pulls away, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Whoo, someone's in lo-ove…" Fujisaki teases.

"Hold on, is Oga actually blushing?!" Tojo teases.

"Shut up!" he snaps. "Furuichi! Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth," he replies. Tatsumi grins.

"Do you ever think of kissing Kunieda?" he asks, causing Kunieda to blush furiously and Furuichi's jaw to drop.

"I-I mean dare!" Furuichi suddenly changes his mind.

"Then I dare you to give Kunieda a kiss on the cheek," Tatsumi says. Furuichi looks down before walking up to Kunieda.

"Oooh, he's actually doin' it!" Yamamura exclaims.

I can't help but giggle a bit as he leans in closer to Kunieda, his lips aiming for her cheek. Suddenly, he somehow slips and to our shock, he ends up giving Kunieda a kiss on the lips. Both are wide-eyed as they hastily break away. All the guys start cheering Furuichi on.

"Whoo, yeah!"

"You go, Furuichi!"

"You sly dog!"

"Aoi-neesan!"

Furuichi looks down in embarrassment, his face bright red. "I'm so sorry, Kunieda! Forgive me, it was an accident!"

"It's okay! Don't apologize!" Kunieda insists, her face just as red. "A-Anyways, Hilda-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I reply. I see a cunning smirk on her face.

"I dare you to get a piggyback ride from Oga!" she declares. Once again, I feel my face heating up, but Tatsumi looks extremely embarrassed right now.

"Okay, fine," I say as I get onto Tatsumi's back. I can hear him grumbling under his breath as he walks around the room before setting me down.

The rest of the game goes like this until it starts getting out of hand when the guys start asking inappropriate questions and daring each other to do inappropriate things. Now, I'm currently on the roof of the studio, admiring the view of the night in Ishiyama.

"Hey, you okay?" I turn and see Tatsumi without Baby Beel.

"Where's Beel-chan?" I ask.

"He went to sleep, so Furuichi's watching over him," he replies. I can't help but admire his well-toned physique. He's currently wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless dark green muscle shirt. The light of the moon shines on his body, showing off his muscles and physique.

"How're you liking this so far?" he asks me.

"It's a lot of fun," I laugh a bit. "I'm having fun right now."

Tatsumi smiles at me. "That's good," he says as he sits down next to me.

"You know, this crew is almost like a family," I say. "Even though you do stupid things, you still look out for each other, and help each other out."

What I just said is true. This dance crew is like a family to me. Even more than my real one. Sure, people weren't the warmest when I first arrived, but I gradually earned their trust and respect over time. Today, I truly feel accepted in the group, after a crazy game of Truth or Dare, and some Macanese cuisine.

"Tatsumi?" I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

Before I even realize, I gently rest my head against his shoulder. "Thank you. For everything," I thank sincerely. He doesn't flinch or move away. He simply puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

We sit on the roof like this for a while before we get up. "Well, it's getting late, and I should be going home," I say. "Good night, Tatsumi."

"Good night, Hilda," he says. As I turn to leave, I decide to do something. I turn around and give Tatsumi a peck on the cheek.

"G-Good night…" I stammer before rushing out of the studio.

Throughout the drive home, the same warm feeling lingers on. I had a great time with everyone, but for some reason, the short moment I shared with Tatsumi still lingers in my mind, and stands out a lot more. I try my best to ignore the feeling as I change and get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's back to Oga's POV. In the previous chapter, I've put in a hint at the Furuichi x Kunieda pairing in this story, so there will be a few Furuichi x Kunieda moments in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Bachata and Hip Hop<strong>

Summer has finally come, and today is the day we're leaving for Okinawa. Himekawa has booked our tickets already, and also gotten us the hotel rooms. Today, we're leaving for the airport. We have all agreed that we will meet up at the airport at 11:30 this morning to check in and get ready for the flight, even though our flight leaves at around 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Have a safe flight, Tatsumi," Misaki tells me, giving me a quick hug. "Have fun on the beach as well."

"See you in nine days," I say as I take my suitcase and walk inside.

Once we all meet up and check our bags in, after going through security, we sit in the terminal, waiting for the flight. "Hey Hilda," I greet, sitting next to her.

She smiles at me. "Hi Tatsumi," she greets. "How's your summer going so far?"

"Pretty good," I say. "I'm just glad to be away from all those delinquents. I can't wait to go onto the beach."

"Me too," she says.

"Da bu aih!" Beel adds. I smile at him.

"Excited to build sandcastles and go swimming and all that, hm?" I ask, getting an eager nod from him.

Soon, it's time to board the flight. After grabbing our carry-on bags, we get on the flight and take our seats. Turns out that I've gotten a seat next to Hilda, and fortunately, Himekawa had booked our tickets with a seat specific for young children. Much to my amusement, I see that Furuichi has gotten a seat next to Kunieda. At one point, during the flight, I see that Kunieda's fallen asleep and has snuggled into a very surprised Furuichi. _Those two seriously should start dating already. _I think.

After a long two-hour flight, the plane finally lands at Okinawa. I gently wake up a sleeping Hilda and Beel. "We've arrived," I say softly.

"Da buu…" Beel whines a bit, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hilda opens her eyes and yawns softly.

"That was a pleasant sleep," she says.

Once we get off the plane and collect our suitcases, we split into groups and take taxis to the hotel, which is near the beach. "Okay guys," Kunieda says once we're in the lobby. "I've sorted out the rooms, so listen carefully."

"Kanzaki and Shiroyama, Himekawa and Natsume, Tojo and Yamamura, Oga, Furuichi and Beel-chan. Now for the girls, Nene-san and Chiaki, Yuka and Azusa, and Hilda and I," she says. "There's enough time to go on a walk and maybe look around, but I don't think it's best to go swimming right now."

The room is pretty big. It's a standard two-bed suite, with a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a small living room, and the beds are pretty big. The room also has a pretty good view of the beach. "Nice view," I say, watching the waves wash up on the shore.

After I freshen up and change clothes, I decide to go on a walk down the shore. I put a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on Beel, slip on some sandals, and walk outside. A gentle wind blows, and I see many couples and families taking walks down the beach. The sun is already setting, creating a warm orange glow in the sky.

"Looks like we both had the same idea, hm?" I turn and see Hilda in a pink summer dress.

"Yeah," I say. "I heard that beach sunsets are amazing to watch, so I came down here to take a look."

Hilda walks up to me. "Tatsumi, I have a suggestion. How about we do a surprise dance near the resort sometime? Just you and me," she suggests.

"So… like a partner dance?" I ask. She nods.

"But not breakdancing," she says. "Something like bachata."

"Sure thing. How 'bout we go to the hotel ballroom and choreograph a dance?" I say. "I happen to know a good song that could work. Come on, Beel."

After giving Beel to Kunieda so she can watch over him, we go into the hotel ballroom and I put on the song "Give it up to me" by Sean Paul. Our choreographed moves are a mix of bachata and hip hop, which works out well, since Hilda's pretty good at bachata and I'm pretty good at hip hop. However, I can't help but notice that this dance is rather… intimate with all the hip movements and the closeness and hand-holding.

"You know, you're pretty good at bachata for a first timer," she compliments.

I shrug. "I don't know why, but I guess I find it easy to pick up new dance moves," I say. She giggles.

"Okay, now let's do the full dance," she says.

The music starts to play from the beginning again, and we start moving gracefully in time to the song. For some reason, I feel my blood pump faster as Hilda moves closer to me. I've never done a dance this intimate before, let alone done a duet dance with a girl. As we dance, I'm once again mesmerized by the graceful, almost-sensual movements that Hilda does. I can't help but be reminded of the same warm feeling that I felt when I had to give Hilda a piggyback during that one game of Truth or Dare. _What is this feeling? _

Soon, the song ends and I dip Hilda for a few moments before bringing her back up. "Wow…" she whispers, wiping away some of the sweat on her forehead.

"Bachata and hip hop, who knew?" I remark.

Right then, we hear some applause. We turn and see Himekawa, Kanzaki, and Furuichi standing near the door. "Whoa, looks like things were getting hot there!" Kanzaki jokes. "Never knew Oga would be one to dance like that!"

"He loves Hilda, what else?" Himekawa jokes.

"Shut up!" I snap, my face burning. Seriously, even though I'm a guy, I can't understand why they always have to make jokes whenever Hilda and I hang out together, especially since that game of Truth or Dare!

Hilda rolls her eyes. "Honestly, you guys are so immature when it comes to situations like this," she chides. "We were just dancing, that's all."

"Yeah! What she said!" I insist, but they end up laughing even harder. That's when I realize what I just said, and I frown at them. "You guys have such immature minds!"

To make things even more embarrassing, Furuichi teases me about it at the room. However, I can't help but think about what Himekawa had said. Do I really have romantic feelings for Hilda? Then again, I've enjoyed her company a lot, and recently I have started even feeling warmer whenever she compliments me. Not that I ever show it, but I kind of like it. "This is too much…" I sigh as I wash my face. I'll think over this tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- A Day at the Beach<strong>

"Oi Oga! You ready to hit the beach?" Furuichi asks. I come out in my dark green swim trunks and Beel wears a pair of pale blue Gohan-kunswim trunks.

"Yeah. I was just looking for his inflatable ring," I say. "Well, I found it now, so let's go."

We walk down to the beach where Natsume and Yamamura are sitting. "Hey, where are the others?" I ask.

"The girls are all taking their own sweet time," Yamamura replies. "Probably squealing at how cute their swimsuits are."

I sit down and open up a bottle of sunscreen. "Okay Beel, I'm going to put sunscreen on you," I say. However, Beel stubbornly shakes his head. "Oh come on, you have to!"

"Da bu da!"

"What do you mean it's oily? It doesn't matter, it protects you from sunburn!"

"Da bu ba da!"

"Hey, this is for your own good, Beel," I say in a gentle, yet firm voice. "You need the sunscreen. A real man wears this, right?"

"Da!"

"Listen to your brother, Beel-chan." I look up and see Hilda standing next to us.

Let me tell you, she looks pretty attractive in her swimsuit, which is a bright blue bikini. I sigh in relief. "Good, you're here," I say. "Can you help me get Beel to realize that he needs sunscreen?"

She crouches down to Beel's level. "Listen, little master," she begins.

_Little master? _I raise an eyebrow.

"You need the sunscreen before playing in the sun, because it protects your skin from being burned," she says in a gentle, yet firm tone. "You don't want to get burned, do you?"

Just like that, Beel obediently listens. "Wow," I say as I rub the sunscreen on him. "Thanks. But, why'd you call him 'little master'?"

She smiles. "I put him in a position of power, so he would listen easier," she says. "Can you put some sunscreen on my back as well?"

I nod wordlessly as she sits in front of me. As I apply the sunscreen on her back, I can't help but feel my face heating up. I try and act nonchalant, but in reality, I'm trying my best not to mess up and say something offensive or anything that will most likely get me killed. As if sensing my hesitance, Hilda glances back at me. "Why're you so reluctant?"

"S-Sorry…" I mumble.

"Ne, Furuichi!" We turn and see Kunieda, wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit with a skirt, standing in front of Furuichi. "How do I look?"

"Um… uh… you l-look… cute!" he stammers.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Hilda asks.

I nod. "Kunieda's been dropping hints, but he never takes the hints," I say. "With someone like Furuichi, you can't just drop hints. You have to throw them in his face, or be more obvious."

Ever since that game of Truth or Dare, both Furuichi and Kunieda have been more nervous around each other. Even now, when I look over and see him applying sunscreen on her back, I can see that he's extremely nervous.

"Daahh!" Beel points to the water.

"You want to go into the water?" I ask. "Okay."

The three of us wade into the water, and I make sure to keep Beel close to me. He splashes around for a bit when Kunieda comes up to us. "Hey, Hilda, Oga! Do you want to play some volleyball with us? Furuichi and me against the both of you!" she offers.

"Sure thing," Hilda says.

As we go back to the shore, we suddenly see Tojo happily embrace another girl with reddish-orange hair, like he hadn't seen her in a long time. "Huh? What's going on there?" I ask.

"Tora, it's been a while!" the girl exclaims.

"What're you doing here, Shizuka?" Tojo asks.

"You two know each other?" Furuichi asks.

"Oh hey guys!" Tojo calls. "This is my girlfriend Nanami Shizuka from St. Ishiyama, and she's a member of their breakdancing group called the Six Holy Knights."

_Six Holy Knights? _That name sounds familiar. I swear, I think I know someone who's a part of that group. "Who are the Six Holy Knights?" Hilda asks.

"The Six Holy Knights are a group of six students who are the captains of different teams or clubs and they have a lot of strength and fighting experience, and they're a very skilled breakdancing group," Fujisaki explains. "They also uphold the conduct of the school. The members are Izuma Kaname, the former president of the student council; Nanami Shizuka, the captain of the Archery Club and the former vice-president; Gou Hiromichi, the captain of the Radio Club; Shinjo Ichiro, the captain of the Boxing Club and current president; Sakaki Mitsuteru, the captain of the Kendo team; and Miki Hisaya, the only first-year and captain of the Karate Team."

"I had no idea you were dating, Nanami-senpai!" Yamamura exclaims. She smiles.

"Tora and I have been friends since childhood," she says. "What brings your dance group here?"

"We're just on a vacation," Tojo says. "And you?"

"Same here," she replies. Right then, a tall guy with black hair and glasses, wearing a pair of black swim trunks, approaches us.

"There you are, Shizuka," he says. He suddenly looks at me. "Oga Tatsumi, the leader of the JD Dancers." He speaks with a fairly polite tone. "I've actually been looking forward to meeting you."

"Huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"One day, I'd like to have a dance battle against your group, after I heard about the dance-battle against the MK5," he says. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day."

We brush off this incident and start our game of volleyball, after I give Beel to Tojo. Throughout the game, I can't help but notice how Kunieda acts towards Furuichi. Eventually, the game ends, with Hilda and I winning. "So, you want to go on a walk, Hilda?" I ask.

"Sure," she says.

"You two can go alone," Furuichi says. "We'll watch over Beel."

We walk along the shoreline, admiring the view of the ocean. "It's quite beautiful," Hilda says.

"Yeah."

We eventually come across a boardwalk, where we see various couples walking down the platform or swimming in the water. Suddenly, I feel myself being pushed into the salt water. When I resurface, I see Hilda laughing at me. I frown at her before an idea comes to me. I climb out of the water and run towards her, a grin on my face.

"Tatsumi, don't even-" I cut her off by picking her up and jumping into the water with her.

"Payback for earlier," I tease, grinning at her pouty face. I laugh. "You're kind of cute like this."

The pout disappears from her face and a soft smile appears. "You think so?"

I nod. "Yeah. I think you look cuter when you smile," I say sincerely.

"Oi, lovebirds!" We turn and see Oomori and Hanazawa.

"When are you two gonna stop makin' eyes at each other?" Hanazawa asks.

"We're going back to the hotel," Oomori informs us.

Later that evening, I go down to the beach to do some thinking. The sun is well below the horizon, but I'm sitting at a safe distance away from the waves. I'm wearing a white muscle shirt and brown shorts right now, as I listen to the sound of waves washing up onto the shore. I've left Beel with Furuichi again, saying that I wanted to go on a walk. Fortunately, there's no one else on the beach.

"Why don't we practice here?" I turn and see Hilda, wearing a strapless blue summer dress.

"We don't have music," I say. She smiles, holding a portable music player.

When the music starts, we start dancing gracefully in time to the song. Strangely enough, I don't feel too uncomfortable by the body rolls and the hip movements that is all part of bachata. During the part where we get closer, I can almost smell Hilda's sweet and fruity body soap. _Bachata on the beach at night? I never thought I'd be doing this. _Also, this is actually kind of romantic. It's as we dance, that I realize something. I really do have feelings for Hilda.

The song ends and I do the usual dip. However, when I bring Hilda back up, I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the night. The moon makes her look almost celestial and mysterious. "T-Tatsumi?" she asks in a soft tone, looking at me in confusion.

I gently caress her cheeks and a light blush crosses her face. Right then, I slowly lean in and press my lips against hers, closing my eyes. Hilda kisses me back hesitantly as she wraps her arms around my neck. I move my hands to her waist, kissing her softly and gently, for what seems like a long time.

I gently pull away and look into her eyes. "I… I'm not too good with this, but…" I start. "You mean a lot to me Hilda. I have feelings for you."

Hilda smiles at me. "Me too," she says, wrapping her arms around mine in a hug. I hug her back, feeling much more at ease this time as I kiss the top of her head. Who would've thought that my first kiss would be with the daughter of a CEO, under the moonlight? _How cliche… _

"Well, we should go back, right?" I say. She nods.

"Yeah. Good night."

That night, when I go to sleep, I feel an unusual warmth and joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Furuichi x Kunieda pairing is going to become official in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- He Finally Got the Hint!<strong>

"Good morning Tatsumi," Hilda greets when I arrive at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. I smile shyly at her.

"Morning," I mumble. Damn, now I'm starting to sound like a little kid who has a crush on the prettiest girl in his elementary class. Hilda giggles at this.

"You're kind of cute when you're shy," she teases.

"Mah da buh!" Beel coos at us.

"Ehh? What do we see here?" Himekawa's voice brings us back to reality. We turn and see him and his crew smirking slightly. "Oga blushing like a schoolboy, and Hilda calling him cute?"

"Don't tell us…" Kanzaki says.

We look down, embarrassed. "You two got together, huh? Don't try and hide it!" Natsume teases.

"Wait, what?!" Yamamura suddenly asks. Right then, the guys start grinning and congratulating me.

"Nice work man!" Tojo praises.

"Can't believe you two are finally dating," Furuichi adds.

"I knew they had a thing for each other!" Kunieda suddenly squeals. Soon, the girls get involved upon hearing this.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" Fujisaki squeals.

"You mean Hilda and Oga are dating now?!" Oomori exclaims in surprise.

"Crazy!" Hanazawa squeals.

"Cute…" Tanimura says in her usual soft tone.

Even during breakfast, we have to answer questions about how we started dating. "Did you two kiss yet?" Fujisaki asks.

Hilda nods. "Y-Yeah… last night on the beach…"

"Awww!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Guy!" Kunieda calls. "I was thinking that today, we should all go into the town that's near the beach, and do a bit of shopping."

After we finish breakfast, we go into the town and look around the shops. Today, we've decided to do our duet dance. Right now, I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. Hilda wears a pink sarong with white flower patterns. "You ready, Hilda?" I ask.

She nods. "Let's go."

We stand in the middle of the main square, and I give a small nod to Furuichi, who's also aware about our dance. The music starts, and Hilda and I start to dance. Soon, a lot of tourists and locals stop and watch our dance with interest. I see the others watching in surprise, but ignore the wolf whistles when Hilda and I do our body rolls as she moves closer to me.

The music ends, and we do our ending pose as everyone applauds. "Whoa, that was hot!" Tojo comments.

"I never knew you could do bachata, Oga-chan," Natsume teases.

"That dance was so sexy…" Kunieda says. "Hilda-chan's really lucky to have a dance partner like Oga!" This comment immediately causes Hilda to blush.

"I'll bet you were wishing that you and Furuichi did something like this, hm?" Hanazawa teases. "But damn! Things were getting pretty hot out there!"

I roll my eyes. "Oi Hilda. Want some ice cream?" I offer.

Later on, the two of us are just hanging out by the beach. "Tatsumi?" Hilda asks me.

"Yeah?"

"Would your parents have loved to meet me?" she asks.

I smile slightly. "They would've not just loved to have met you, they would've probably arranged a marriage between the two of us," I chuckle. "But yeah, they would've definitely loved and accepted you."

She smiles. "That's nice," she says. "My family would be interested in meeting you."

I pull her close to me. "I'm honestly glad to have met you, Hilda," I tell her sincerely, kissing her. "Things have gotten crazy, no doubt, but it's always been a good kind of crazy."

That evening, we go down to the beach and start a bonfire as we tell stories and just share funny moments around basically. "Furuichi!" Kunieda's voice breaks the moment.

We all turn, and to our surprise, Kunieda is wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white sleeveless crop top. Her long black hair has been tied into a ponytail and she has a strangely determined look in her eyes. "Furuichi, I want you to put on a song," she declares.

"O-Okay…" he says. "Which one?"

" 'Get up' by Ciara," she says.

The music starts to play, but to our surprise, she grabs Furuichi's hand and pulls him with her. As Ciara starts singing the song, Kunieda starts to do a hip hop dance that's pretty skilled, and almost provocative. "Dance, Furuichi," she orders.

I watch in amusement as a flustered Furuichi starts to do his own kind of hip hop dance along with Kunieda. As the music continues, his movements become more smooth and relaxed, and he even becomes more confident in his movements.

"Whoo, yeah! You go man!" I cheer.

"Nice, Furuichi!" Yamamura calls.

The dance ends with Kunieda getting dipped by Furuichi. As we all clap and cheer, Furuichi brings her back up. "K-Kunieda?" he asks, slightly nervous. "What was that for?"

She sighs. "I don't care if I'm in front of everyone right now, but I can't hold it in anymore!" she says. "I like you, Furuichi. I like you, more than a friend. I have feelings for you, and I've been having them for a while now. I've dropped a lot of hints, but you just don't seem to get it."

_Whoa, now that's bold! How will Furuichi handle this?_ He looks down shyly. "Kunieda… I like you too," he says. "I knew that you were dropping hints, but I was afraid to say something. I thought that if I said something, I'd be laughed at. But, I like you too. More than a friend." Right then, he kisses her.

"Nice work, man!" I cheer. "You finally caught on!"

"It's about time!" Himekawa adds.

I chuckle. "Two of our members also got together during the summer," I muse.

Hilda giggles. "Summer romances are actually pretty exciting," she comments.

Now that Hilda and I are together, as well as Furuichi and Kunieda being a couple, it looks like things are really going to get interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is told from both Oga and Hilda's POVs. Now, the twist to the story comes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- A Dual Birthday Party and a Sudden Engagement<strong>

"Happy birthday, Tatsumi!" Misaki greets me as I walk into the main room. Today is August 31st, my seventeenth birthday.

"Ma da bu da ba!" Beel babbles at me, probably wishing me a happy birthday in his baby language.

I give a small smile. "Thanks," I say. Right then, I remember something. Today is also Hilda's birthday! I remember her telling me this at one point. "Hold on, I just have to call Hilda first. Today's her birthday as well."

Misaki giggles. "Aww, you two are super cute together, you know?" she says. "I hope you two get married one day."

I ignore her as I hold the phone to my ear. Soon, Hilda picks up. However, we say the exact same thing at the same time.

"Happy birthday, Hilda."

"Happy birthday, Tatsumi."

I hear her pause on the other end before she breaks into laughter. "We said the exact same thing!" she laughs.

I chuckle. "Yeah. But, happy birthday anyways," I say. "So, what did you get?"

"I just got a new book, some ballet shoes, and Yolda, Isabella, and Satura gave me a goth-lolita dress," she says. "What about you?"

"Aneki gave me the first few volumes of _Attack on Titan_, Jiro gave me a 3DS along with _Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds_, and Beel gave me some Gohan-kun candy," I say. I hear her giggle on the other end.

"That's nice," she says. "Well, the crew is apparently planning a birthday celebration at my house, for some reason. Actually, Furuichi's the one behind it, and he wants you and your sister to come to my house this evening, and he said to bring a swimsuit."

I nod. "Will do," I say.

After letting Misaki know, I go out to find an appropriate present for Hilda. I think through the things that she likes. _She once told me how she loved all types of dancing, and she loves the fantasy genre. _Before I realize, I find myself in a jewelry store. Specifically, I find myself looking at several types of bracelets, and several different charms. Right then, an idea comes to me.

I look through the different charms, trying to find ones that make me think of Hilda. I find a small silver H studded with pink stones, a rose-gold ballet slipper, a tiny house, a small white-gold heart with red stones, a small rose-gold crescent moon, and a charm of Arwen's Evenstar Pendant from _Lord of the Rings_. Once I finish that, I find a small black leather bracelet. Fortunately, I have enough money to buy the products. "Can you wrap this up, please?" I ask the man behind the counter.

Once I finish, I walk out with Hilda's charm bracelet, perfectly wrapped up in the small box. The next place I go to is the grocery store, since they have a card section. After buying a card for Hilda, I write a small message inside, and put it in the envelope before Beel starts cooing at me.

"What's that? You want to buy something for Hilda as well?" I ask.

"Da!"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I ask. Beel points towards a children's toy store.

We look through the different things before Beel points upwards. I look up and see a plush Gohan-kun toy.

"You want to give that to Hilda?" I ask.

"Da!" he says. I smile slightly before taking it.

"Sure thing."

"So, Tatsumi, what did you buy for Hilda-chan?" Misaki asks when we reach home.

I blush slightly. "I bought a charm bracelet for her," I say. "I handpicked each charm, and I chose the bracelet as well. Beel wanted to give Hilda a plush Gohan-kun toy as well."

"Aww, aren't you a romantic, huh?" she teases.

"You may look tough, but you're a real gentleman when it comes to Hilda," Jiro adds.

"Da buh!"

Later that evening, I dress into a nicer shirt and put on my swim trunks before going to Hilda's house for the party. When we reach Hilda's house, we stare up at it in surprise. Her house is fairly large and pretty modern, and we can see the lights on inside the house. "Damn, that's an impressive house," I say.

"Yeah." Right then, we hear the sounds of splashing and cheers. I chuckle. Looks like it's also a pool party as well.

"Oga, happy birthday!" Furuichi greets happily. I smile.

"Thanks man," I say. "Where's Hilda?"

"She's sitting in the hot tub with the girls," he says. "You can leave the gifts by the snack table."

After putting down the gifts, I go outside, where I see Hilda and the girls sitting in the hot tub, while Kanzaki, Natsume, and Shiroyama swim in the pool. Grinning, I walk up to the hot tub and give Hilda a kiss on the lips, ignoring the reactions from guys and girls.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl," I tease slightly.

"You too, Tatsumi."

"Oi Lover Boy!" Kanzaki hollers. "What's your present for Hilda?"

"Shut up, Kanzaki!" I call back.

I walk back inside and see Himekawa, Furuichi, Tojo, and Tanimura playing a round of _Mario Kart _on the Wii. "May I play?" I ask.

"Sure thing," Tojo says. "Oh, and happy birthday."

During the character selection, I choose Mario, Himekawa chooses Dry Bowser, Furuichi chooses Luigi, and Tanimura chooses Baby Peach. We choose the Mushroom Cup as our circuit. By the end of the race, I end up coming first. Right then, Kunieda and Hilda join us, saying that they want to play as well.

Once again, I play as Mario, Furuichi plays as Yoshi this time, Hilda chooses Princess Peach, and Kunieda chooses Baby Daisy. This time, our circuit is the Flower Cup, and the race ends with Hilda winning first.

"Okay guys!" Misaki calls. "Time for cake!"

Tojo brings out a vanilla cake with pink strawberry frosting, with the words 'Happy Birthday Oga and Hilda!' written in chocolate icing. After blowing out the candles and cutting the cake, it's time to open up presents. The most notable gifts I receive is a lot of cash from Himekawa, an album of heavy metal music from Yamamura, _Call of Duty: Ghosts _for the Xbox 360from Furuichi, and the first season of _Attack on Titan _DVD from Tojo.

After Hilda receives her gifts, Furuichi announces that it's time for 'the birthday couple' to exchange gifts. "Wait, we have to do this in front of you guys?" I ask, surprised.

"Come on, Oga!"

"Yeah, Hilda!"

I sigh in annoyance. Hilda comes up to me first, holding out her gift. To my joy, it's the first few volumes of _Fullmetal Alchemist_, as well as an album with the soundtrack of _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_. I smile at Hilda. "You bought all this?" I ask. She looks down shyly.

"You said how much you loved this series, so I thought you might like this," she says. I pull her into a hug.

"Thanks, Hilda," I say. "Now it's my turn. First, Beel wanted to give you this." I hand her the Gohan-kun plush toy.

She giggles. "Thanks, Beel-chan," she says, pinching his cheek slightly.

"Da bu."

I smile. "Now here's my gift to you," I say, handing her the small box. As she opens up the box, she stares in surprise at the charm bracelet.

"What is it, Hilda-chan?" Kunieda asks. She holds it up.

"A charm bracelet," she says. "Why'd you choose these charms?"

I blush slightly. "The H is obviously the first letter of your name, the ballet slipper represents your love for dance, the house is to show that you're part of our crew, the Evenstar pendant shows your love of the fantasy genre, the crescent moon is to show how beautiful you look in the night, and the heart shows how much you mean to me." I gently put the bracelet around her wrist.

Hilda smiles at me. "Thank you, Tatsumi."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Yeesh, you're real gentlemanly when it comes to these kind of things."

"That's real manly Oga!"

The rest of the party is spent with people having snacks or playing games with one another. However, I find myself outside, near the pool, sitting next to Hilda. "Thanks for the bracelet, Tatsumi," she thanks sincerely.

"Thanks for the manga," I thank. "And happy birthday, once again."

We find ourselves leaning closer to each other, our eyes closing slowly. Suddenly, Kanzaki's voice breaks us apart. "Oi, lovebirds!" We turn and see Kanzaki and the others.

"What the-?!"

"Looks like the lovebirds need to cool off, eh?" Tojo grins.

Before we realize, we're lifted up by the guys and dumped into the pool, still clothed. Not that I cared, especially when Hilda kisses me underwater. Overall, this birthday probably is the best one I've had. At the end of the night, we go back home, and I have many good memories of this night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hilda)<em>**

I look down at the charm bracelet that is now on my wrist, and will probably stay on my wrist for a long time. Tatsumi's so sweet to have done something like this. I find myself blushing as I remember the underwater kiss that we shared. However, my thoughts are interrupted when Yolda opens my door. "Hilda, Father wants to talk to you," she says.

I walk downstairs and to my surprise, I see a large, rough-looking man and a smaller old man in the living room, next to my father. "You wished to see me, Father?" I ask.

"Hilda," Father begins. "This here is Jabberwock and his father Behemoth, a business partner of mine and the CEO of the 34 Pillar Resort Line, which is based in Singapore. Behemoth, this is my daughter Hildegarde."

"What a fine young lady," Behemoth says, looking at me. "She'd make a perfect bride."

I stare in surprise at Father. "What's going on?"

Father turns to me. "Hilda, you are going to be engaged to Jabberwock, so that Behemoth and I can expand our business. He is going to be building a new resort, and we've decided to have it built in this area of Ishiyama as a part of our new line. Besides, I think it's best if we get rid of that eyesore of a high school."

I look at the circled area on the map and stare in shock. That area's the place where Ishiyama High School is! _This is bad. What happens when they find out? _

If they find out, then it's over. My friendship with the crew will be ruined, as well as my relationship with Tatsumi. How will I tell him that I'm going to be engaged to another guy, when we're in a relationship? I need to find the right time to tell him. Deciding how to break it to him? That's going to be tough.

After Jabberwock and Behemoth leave, Father turns to me. "I know about your relationship with that delinquent boy, Hilda," he tells me. "I want you to find a way to break up with him."

That night, I have an uneasy sleep. All these thoughts keep me up. What am I going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 as well. Enjoy!**

**PS: I changed the previous chapter, so that instead of the homes being torn down, it's the school.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- An Unpleasant Shock<strong>

School has just reopened, and Furuichi and I are starting our new term as first-year high school students. After my usual morning battle with Beel, I go outside and meet up with Furuichi. "Oga, did you hear?" he asks.

"Hear what?"

"Our school's getting torn down." I turn and stare at him in shock.

"What… Ishiyama High's getting torn down?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. They're gonna tear it down over the next extended holiday, and us students will all have to finish off our classes at separate high schools, and attend there from now on," he explains. "It means that we're gonna get separated."

"Hopefully at least you and me are sent to the same high school," I say, letting the news sink in. I can't understand why it would be torn down. Yeah, sure, Ishiyama High isn't exactly the best school, but it's still something that's giving me memories. And I don't want this school to be torn down, no matter how crappy it looks. Surely there's a way to improve the school rather than just tear it down because it's an eyesore.

It seems like everyone got the news, since it's all that people are talking about when we get to school.

"Man, did you hear? Ishiyama High's getting torn down!"

"What?! That's crazy!"

"Yeah, they're building a new resort or something."

"Who the hell decided to come up with that idea?!"

Even the teachers seem to only be talking about this. "I can't believe this," Saotome-sensei grumbles in class. "I've just gotten a teaching job here, and I'm already gonna have to look elsewhere for another job! This is stupid!"

"Who's tearing down our school?" I ask.

"Apparently, it's the CEO of the 34 Pillar Resort Line, because he's merging with another CEO of another major resort line, and they've chosen this school to destroy!" he snarls. For some reason, I see Hilda look slightly uncomfortable at the mention of this.

"You know what?! You guys are free to go, since I don't feel like teaching anything today," Saotome-sensei growls.

As Furuichi and I walk through the halls, I attempt to talk to Hilda, but for some reason, she's acting distant and kind of pushing me away. "Hey, Hilda, what's up?" I ask, trying to wrap my arms around her waist. "Don't ignore me."

She pauses. "Listen, Tatsumi…" she begins. She turns to face me, her head lowered. "We shouldn't continue this."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I… I'm breaking up with you." Those words make me stop right then. I stare at her in shock.

"Wh-What?" I ask, stunned. "Why? Is it something I've done?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi!" With that, she runs straight out of the school.

I stare after her in shock. The one girl whom I have feelings for… just dumped me. I feel Furuichi's hand on my shoulder. "Oga…"

I brush it off. "I'm fine," I say quietly. "I just need to go now."

As I walk home, I start wondering what made her break up with me. Am I not paying enough attention to her? Has she lost her feelings for me? But that's impossible, because just yesterday, we had done another bachata dance in her home, and even kissed mid-dance. Then, why else would she break up with me? Does her family not approve of me? I need answers now.

"I'm home!" I call.

"Welcome home." Misaki looks at me with empathetic eyes. "I heard, Tatsumi. I'm so sorry."

I nod. "And to top it off, Hilda just broke up with me without any reason," I say. "I need to find out why."

She grins slightly. "Then go over to her house and ask why," she says. "You won't just give up on her, Tatsumi. If anything, you never give up."

I grin back at her. "Can you watch over Beel for me?" I ask.

"Sure thing," she agrees as I hand Beel to her.

I run all the way to Hilda's large house, hiding myself in the trees nearby. To my relief, I see her in her bedroom. That's one of the good things about her house, since I can see where she is with those large glass windows that are always clean. Right now, I can see her sitting on her bed, reading a book. _Now how do I get her attention?_

I look down at my feet and see a few small rocks. I grin slightly as I pick some up, throwing one of them with enough force to hit the window without breaking it. She looks up in surprise as I throw the second one. She turns towards me, looking surprised. I then gesture to open up the window. However, she gestures for me to wait there before disappearing from sight.

Right then, she walks outside near the pool, where I'm standing. "Tatsumi! What the hell are you doing here?!" she asks, surprised. I grin.

"You think I'm gonna let you go so easily?" I ask, putting on a more serious face now. "Why'd you break up with me?"

She looks down. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that," she apologizes. "I like you, Tatsumi. I really do. It's just… we can't be together, and it's not for the reason that you think it is." She looks down. "I'm… I'm getting engaged to someone else."

I stare at her in shock. "You're… engaged?" I ask. She nods. "You don't love him, do you?"

She nods. "I thought that if I ended it with you, it would hurt less," she says. I give her a wry smile.

"You idiot," I say gently, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, Hilda. You mean a lot to me, and I don't care about this engagement. You can run away and live with me."

Hilda shakes her head. "It doesn't work like that. And I can't just run away," she insists, but I silence her by pressing my lips against hers.

"Like hell I'm letting you go," I say. "I don't care what anyone else says. We're going to be together, no matter what."

She cracks a small smile. "I've always liked this about you, Tatsumi," she says. "You're so stubborn sometimes."

I chuckle as I press my lips against hers once again in a more passionate kiss this time. Just as I think everything is great, someone just has to interrupt. "So, this is the boyfriend I heard you had."

We break apart in shock. To my surprise, I see a rough-looking guy in the doorway that leads to outside. "Who are you?"

The guy grins. "The name's Jabberwock," he says. "Hilda's fiance."

Whoa, this guy's her fiance? No wonder she doesn't want to marry him, he looks way too scary! The guy's grin grows even wider. "To be even more specific, the son of the CEO of the 34 Pillar Resorts, and her father's merging with our company to tear down your school!"

_34 Pillar…?_ Right then, it hits me. Hilda's engaged to the son of the guy who's tearing down our school! I break away from Hilda in shock. "No… Hilda… tell me this isn't true," I plead. She simply looks at me with sad eyes, and I realize that it's the truth.

"Tatsumi… I'm so sorry…" she apologizes.

"No." My voice comes out colder than I thought it would be. "Looks like you've gotten your wish, Hilda. I guess this really is goodbye." I turn and run away without looking back.

Fate really does seem to enjoy this game. Hilda's father happens to be tearing down our school, and to top it off, she's getting engaged to his business partner's son. However, I know that this isn't Hilda's fault that this happened. I shouldn't be blaming her. However, more than anything, I feel upset that she never told me this earlier. Now, I'm kind of in a tight situation. I don't know what I'm gonna do now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15! We're slowly getting to the end here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- It's Time to Fight Back!<strong>

It's been a while since I broke up with Hilda. Ever since the announcement was made at school, all the students had to be separated from one another. Fortunately, the entire crew, as well as Furuichi and I have been transferred to St. Ishiyama Academy, and we're all combined into a special class. But it's not just us. The MK5, Killer Machine Abe, the Sanada Brothers, and Good Night Shimokawa have also been put into the special class.

No one else except the entire crew knows about Hilda's father tearing down Ishiyama High. I can barely even bring myself to look Hilda in the eye these days. Kunieda still talks to her and so do the other girls, but Kanzaki has completely become cold towards her.

"You guys have broken up for good, huh?" Furuichi asks me at lunch today.

I nod. "Yeah," I say.

"My parents aren't being much of help," he tells me. "They're just happy that I'm out of 'that trash high school'. And, they found out about my documentary."

I turn to him. "What'd they say?"

"Well, they had a talk with me, saying about how it's okay for me to do film, but they want me to have a backup career as well, in case my documentary doesn't become popular."

"So, you're going into accounting?" I ask.

"No, I'm gonna go into law," he tells me. "By the way, how have the extra classes at St. Ishiyama been going for you?"

I nod. "They're fine," I say. Right then, I realize what we're doing. "How can we talk so casually about this when our school's gonna be torn down? We should find a way to try and stop them!"

Furuichi laughs wryly. "We've done everything, remember? Petitions, small demonstrations, and yet they all failed," he reminds me. "If we even try and protest again, we'll probably be arrested. It seems like everyone wants to see Ishiyama High get torn down."

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah. No one cares about us 'delinquent scum'. We're like, the scum of the earth."

The days continue to pass, but at home, I've noticed that Misaki's been acting kind of strange. She comes up to me. "Oi, Tatsumi. I want you to come to the studio with me," she tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "How come?" I ask. She grins slightly.

"Just come," she tells me.

When we arrive at the studio, I'm greeted with a surprising sight. In the studio is not only the crew, but so many other people! The Six Holy Knights, the Teimo Tech Group and Teimo's Shadow Force, the MK5, the Red Tails, the Sanada Brothers, Good Night Shimokawa and Killer Machine Abe! There are also several other delinquents in the room, all from Ishiyama High! I stare in shock. "What the-? What's going on?"

Kunieda smirks slightly. "It was Misaki who planned this out," she says. "She had us contact some of these people to come here."

Misaki grins. "We're fighting back, by showing them what's going to be destroyed if they tear down Ishiyama High."

"It took quite a bit of bribing, but we've managed pretty well, I'd say," Himekawa says. "I contacted the Teimo Tech Group."

"And I got the Red Tails," Kunieda adds.

"We also convinced the Six Holy Knights to help out!" Fujisaki adds.

"We're gonna help you out just this once, Oga," Abe tells me.

"Yeah!" the MK5 adds.

"No one tears down our school just like that!" the Sanada Brothers declare.

"Hold on, so, we're all gonna breakdance as a protest?" I ask.

Izuma nods. "Yeah. However, we're not gonna do this violently. We want to make a statement," he says.

"So, when will we be doing the protest?" I ask.

"Next weekend, at the school, when the CEO will be talking about his plans," Nanami says. "A lot of people will be attending, so this will be perfect."

I grin. "Aneki, did I ever tell you that you're an awesome sister?" I ask.

"You don't need to tell me," she teases. "I already know. Oh, and Furuichi?" she says. "I'll be the DJ. You go and dance."

Furuichi smiles slightly. "Thanks."

As we plan out our protest dance, Misaki takes me aside. "After the protest dance, I have another little thing planned out for you," she tells me. "You and Hilda will do a lyrical dance together, to try and persuade her father to break off her engagement."

I look down. "She probably hates me right now," I say unsurely.

"Don't be so nervous!" Misaki chides gently, lightly hitting the side of my head. "She misses you, and this will be perfect!"

I smile hesitantly. "Sure."

* * *

><p>That weekend finally comes, and it's time for us to protest. Today, I'm wearing a black muscle shirt, gray jeans, and a denim sleeveless vest with black fingerless gloves. Misaki is going to have Beel on her back while DJing. I dress Beel in a small red T-shirt, some jeans, and I put a small cap on his head. "You ready, Beel?"<p>

"Aih da!" he cheers. I grin.

"All right! Let's do this!"

We all arrive behind the school, listening to the CEO talking about the plans after tearing down Ishiyama High. I turn to Miki. "You ready?"

He nods and fiddles around with some of the microphone wires, making it go mute. I take a small look from behind the school. I see Hilda, sitting on the small stage, wearing a white strapless high-low dress. I feel Furuichi hand me the mic and I hide back. "Ladies and gentlemen," I begin, hearing the mumbles of confusion.

"You all want to know who the JD Dancers are, right? Well, the JD Dancers is all of Ishiyama High: the students, the gangs, everyone. When you tear down Ishiyama High, you tear down our student life. You may be glad that this high school is going to be torn down, but allow us to change your mind by showing you what will be taken away if you tear it down."

I walk out from behind the school, followed by Tojo, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, and the other Ishiyama delinquents, holding metal sticks in our hands. Right then, the music starts. As 'Jungle Ship' the first song in the remix starts to play, we start to do a breakdancing routine, scraping the metal sticks against the ground, creating sparks. Then, Tojo, Himekawa, Kanzaki and I start breakdancing. I run up Tojo's chest and jump off, doing a suicide move, earning a gasp from the crowd.

The next song, 'Bring it Back' starts to play and we all step out and dance in a well-choreographed routine. We step back and allow the Six Holy Knights to do their routine. They form a straight vertical line and do various different moves to the song before breaking apart, allowing us to follow their moves. This earns a lot of applause from the crowd.

As the next song, 'Death Metal', starts, we hear a scream from Shimokawa, and the crowd gasps in shock as he falls from the roof of the school… only to grab a window ledge and flip himself back on top of the ledge. Soon, Abe and the Sanada brothers start doing the same thing. They all jump from the school roof, grab onto a ledge, and flip themselves back up onto the ledge, doing a routine on the ledge. Through the cheering crowd, I see Jabberwock walk up to one of the cops nearby, looking annoyed. I grin, since he's going to be in for a big surprise.

The 'cops' are actually the MK5, who do a robotic dance routine to 'Robo Cop'. By now, the crowd is cheering enthusiastically as they watch the various breakdances being performed. I turn to Miki. "I'd say that this is going well, right?" I ask. He grins and nods at me.

"Yeah," he says.

Right then, that song ends and the MK5 step away from the doors of the school. The song 'Buyou' starts to play as all the Red Tails come out of the school, being lead by Kunieda, who's in her Red Tails uniform: the white bandages, white cargo pants, brown boots, and the white trenchcoat. As the song continues, she whips off the trenchcoat and starts to do a smooth hip hop routine. "It's the Red Tails!" I hear someone cheer.

"Yeah! You go Aoi-chan!"

When the girls finish their routine, the song 'Drop it' by Ricky Luna starts to play. Tojo smirks at me as the both of us do backflips into the main dance center. The Teimo Tech Group then starts to do a routine as the song continues to play. As the next part of the song comes, we all turn our attention to Teimo's Shadow Group who are standing on the ledge of a classroom, wearing bungee cords. The four of them jump down, running on the side of the walls, doing flips and other moves as the crowd cheers. I see Hilda smiling slightly, and even her father's looking impressed. _Oh, they haven't seen anything yet!_

The song 'Shut the Lights' starts to play as Furuichi does a backflip in front of us, the main JD Dancers, and he does a very well-choreographed dance as we mimic his movements. From the crowd, I see Furuichi's family staring in shock as they watch their son dance. Soon, the entire song ends, and we all assume an ending pose as the crowd cheers wildly. From the very back, I see Misaki nod at me as I stand up and walk towards the stage.

"If that wasn't enough to convince you all, then maybe this might work," I say into the mic, turning to Hilda. "You taught me how to dance with some ballet moves, right Hilda? Now, I want to do a dance with you." I hold my hand out. "Hilda, may I have this dance?"

She stares at me in shock before nodding, giving me a smile. She removes her shoes and takes my hand as the song 'Dream' by Priscilla Ahn starts to play. Our movements are in the lyrical style of dance. Unlike bachata, which is more sensual and hot, this is gentle, romantic, and sweet. Towards the end of the song, I hold onto her hips as we move quickly across the stage, before I lift her up and she stretches her arms out as if she's flying. When the song ends, I lower her down as she circles one leg around my waist and we press our foreheads against each other.

The crowd cheers loudly. I smile at Hilda. "Sorry about this," I say. She smiles back.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she tells me.

"Excuse me." We turn and see Hilda's father. He gives a small smile.

"I guess there is a way to improve on this school and make it better rather than tearing it down," he says. "And Hilda, I've decided to cancel your engagement."

She smiles happily at him before hugging me. I hug her back and kiss her as the crowd cheers happily, mainly our crew and the others.

"Party at the school tonight!" I suddenly hear Yamamura holler.

"Whoo, party!"

"Yeah, we did it, so let's party!"

And yes, we party for a long time until the sun rises. The party at the school is very wild, and a lot of fun. However, I decide to go up onto the roof of the school to take a break. The time is now 11:30 pm, and Himekawa has arranged for fireworks to go off. I see Hilda on the roof of the school. "Hey."

She turns. "Hey," she greets. "That was a pretty impressive performance you did back there."

I smile. "Thanks," I say. "Misaki planned it. There was some bribing involved, but it was all worth it."

Hilda chuckles. "Aww, look." She points downwards. I smirk slightly when I see Furuichi and Kunieda kissing, as well as Tojo and Nanami in an embrace as well. Heck, I even see Kanzaki and Hanazawa kissing as well, while Izuma is flirting with a blushing Oomori, and meanwhile, Fujisaki and Yamamura are slow dancing together.

I laugh. "Well, looks like there's been some more couples formed." I turn to Hilda. "I'm never gonna let you go."

She smiles at me. "Neither am I."

We lean in and kiss just as the fireworks go off. Looks like everything worked out in the end after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the very last chapter of "Dance of the Heart". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Ten Years Later<strong>

"You're doing a lot better now, Reiko-chan," I say gently to the little girl in my office. "Just make sure to use the inhaler regularly to keep your asthma in check."

"Thank you, Dr. Oga," the mother thanks as she leaves.

It's been ten years, and we've all gone on with our lives. I've become a pediatrician at a children's hospital, and Beel is already in elementary school. He's grown into a very nice ten-year-old boy. He's kind of mischievous, but he's still very innocent and naive. Furuichi has become a successful lawyer and he's also become famous with his documentary called _Dance of the Heart_. He has also become engaged to Kunieda, who's become an elementary school teacher. Tojo has opened up his own restaurant, and it's currently a very popular place. Himekawa has inherited his father's company. Hilda has not only become the new CEO of her father's company, but she's also opened up her own dance school and is the main teacher there. Hilda and I have maintained a healthy relationship throughout our high school and university days as well.

Right now, I've just finished up work at the hospital, and I'm on my way to Himekawa's mansion for our get-together. "Oga, you came!" Furuichi says happily. I smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"How's Beel-chan doing?" he asks. I smile.

"Well, he now lives with Misaki these days," I say. "I'm quite busy at the hospital. A lot of children like me."

"Tatsumi!" I turn and see Hilda. I smile at her.

"Hilda, I have something I want to tell you," I say. "In private."

We go outside onto a balcony. "What is it?" she asks.

I give her a small smile. "We've been together for a while now, and I was thinking that I want to be with you for everyday of my life," I begin. I get down on one knee, holding up a diamond ring.

"Hildegarde, will you marry me?"

She stares at me in shock and happiness. "Yes. Yes, I will." She presses her lips against mine as I slip the ring on her finger.

"Looks like Oga's finally on par with Furuichi!" We break apart and see Tojo grinning at us as well as the rest of the crew.

"Congrats, you guys!" Yamamura cheers.

Rather than getting embarrassed, we just smile at each other and laugh as they start making wedding plans for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story. Thanks to my frequent reviewer Frayner, and all the guests who reviewed! They mean a lot to me! Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
